Brincando com Fogo:Tradução
by miintrindade
Summary: Tradução. Depois de anos na Inglaterra, Bella está de volta à Forks. Bella e Edward eram amigos de toda vida, até que brigam e se separam. Anos depois, um acidente obriga Bella a voltar à Forks e viver com os Cullen.TODOS HUMANOS!
1. Prólogo Cap 1: Um olá e um adeus

**_Essa história não me pertence, somenta estou traduzindo, a história é de autoria de Luchyrct, e os personagens de Stephenie Meyer, obviamente! Então, divirtam-se!_**

BRINCANDO COM FOGO

**BRINCANDO COM FOGO**

Prefácio:

Quando deixei meu amor, pensei que jamais voltaria a saber dele, pensei que ele nunca ia me corresponder e que podia viver com esse pesar.

Mas a morte de meus pais mudou tudo, me condenaram a voltar ao meu antigo país, minha cidade, meu bairro, me obrigaram a viver com quem achava que nunca mais voltaria a ver.

Tudo havia mudado... Havíamos brincado com o fogo, havíamos começado um incêndio que não sabíamos como apagar e eu estava ardendo nas chamas de seu coração.

Não havia deixado de amá-lo, e sabia que ele não sentia o mesmo por mim.

Ambos nos havíamos envolvido em uma brincadeira com fogo.

Capítulo um: Um olá e um adeus

Não sabia exatamente como uma jovem de 17 anos de idade devia reagir diante da morte de seus pais. Deveria poder sentir alguma dor, mas estava vazia.

Hoje fazia 1 mês desde o acidente de trânsito que levou-os à morte, deixando-me órfã, sem vida, sem proteção, sem amor...

Estava viajando da Inglaterra aos EUA;Quanto eu havia desejado aquilo: voltar ao meu lar, mas não imaginava as circunstâncias.Não me havia restado família, então uns antigos amigos se haviam oferecido a me manter até que eu mesma pudesse fazê-lo.A família Cullen.

Não houve sequer um momento em que eu não pensasse naquela família, ou melhor, em seu filho mais novo. Eu havia ido dos EUA quando tinha 14 anos. Durante estes 13 anos havia sido apaixonada por ele. Sua irmã do meio, Alice, havia sido minha melhor amiga e seu irmão mais velho, Emmett, era como meu irmão. Mas Edward, ele havia sido uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, a quem eu havia confessado tudo... menos meu amor por ele.

Não estava disposta a dizê-lo, quando em uma noite, ele bateu em minha porta. Estava emocionado e eu ia ser a primeira a saber o porque.Até este momento todos asseguravam que ele me correspondia, mas essa noite arruinou meus sonhos. Havia começado a namorar com a menina mais popular da escola, Lauren. Uma das pessoas mais frívolas e superficiais que eu jamais tinha conhecido.

Essa noite discutimos, nunca pensei que brigar dessa forma seria possível com a pessoa que amava. Mas era algo que não ia perdoar.

Na mesma semana me mudei, sem me despedir dele. Pensando que me mudando do país podia esquecê-lo e esquecer a dor. Mas não pensei que isso seria recompensado por algo pior. Não pensei que custaria a vida de meus pais.

Faltavam somente duas horas para chegar a Washington, aonde seria pega por, seguramente, uma nostálgica e amorosa Esme e um amável Carlisle.

Desejava que não decidissem todos me pegar no aeroporto. Seria mais fácil poder cumprimentá-los quando estivéssemos em Forks outra vez.

Fechei os olhos e tratei de relaxar.Só duas horas...repetia-se em minha mente.

-Senhores passageiros, chegamos ao destino - anunciou uma voz que enchia o avião.

Com pesar abri meus olhos para dar-me com todos os outros passageiros levantando-se para pegar seus pertences e sair dali.

Peguei minha bolsa de mão e tratei de caminhar pela multidão para poder sair do avião.

A única coisa que eu esperava era que Esme e Carlisle me buscassem sozinhos, para assim ter tempo para pensar como raios ia enfrentar seus filhos.

Cheguei até onde despachavam a bagagem e me postei a um lado para poder encontrar minha mala.

Não tardei em encontrá-la, então saí o mais rápido que pude. Mas ao cruzar a porta, meus olhos se cravaram em outros que conhecia melhor que a meus próprios. Uns perfeitos olhos esmeralda em que podia me perder.

Meu coração se deteve de uma forma brusca, não podia ter-me feito isso, ele não podia estar aqui.

Respirei fundo e me preparei mentalmente para vê-lo. Para dizer a verdade eu não estava preparado.

Ao levantar o olhar meu mundo se ruiu. Era realmente ele. Havia mudado bastante desde a última vez que o havia visto, mas ainda assim podia distingui-lo. Suas feições continuavam sendo perfeitas, seu cabelo acobreado continuava tão desordenado como me lembrava, mas seu corpo tinha mudado. Era alto, proporcional e a camiseta cor de café que ele usava ressaltava os músculos de seu peito.

Se antes não tinha oportunidades para ficar com ele, agora muito menos, minhas curvas eram escassas, estava mais fraca do que era antes e seguia sendo a mesma menina pálida, de cabelo marrom e olhos chocolate. Que atrativo tinha? Seguramente ele ainda saía com Lauren ou garotas parecidas com ela.

Arrastei a maleta comigo e tentei fingir que não o tinha visto. Caminhei na direção contrária, no fim eu seria despistada e não seria problema dizer que não o vira, ou alguma desculpa idiota.

-Bella!-sua voz ainda era atropelada.

Fingi que não escutava e continuei caminhando na direção contrária, em direção à saída.

-Bella!-esse grito havia sonhado muito próximo.

Estava pensando em me virar, quando alguém me segurou pelo braço.

-AHH!-gritei, ante o susto que havia tomado.

Quando me virei, Edward se encontrava a uma distância mínima de mim. Se antes estava nervosa, não era nada comparado com o que sentia neste momento.

-Sinto muito. -desculpou-se, envergonhado por algo que não pude entender.

Olhou-me nos olhos fixamente. Que e que estava procurando?Enfim, não ia permitir que me controlasse pelo olhar, por isso desviei meu olhar até sua mão, que ainda me apertava o braço e estava começando a me incomodar.

Edward se deu conta disso e o soltou.

-Que faz aqui?-Tudo bem, isso havia sido grosseiro de minha parte.

Seu rosto crispou-se em algum tipo de emoção que não soube ler.

-Oi Bella-saudou-me, ignorando minha pergunta anterior.

-Oi-disse. Que outra coisa podia dizer?

-Vamos?-perguntou amavelmente.

Assenti com a cabeça e voltei a pegar minhas malas. Edward fez menção de ajudar-me, com um movimento nada sutil o fiz perceber que não era necessário.

Edward parecia ferido com meu comportamento. Que ele esperava? Que depois de 3 anos eu o cumprimentasse como se aquela briga não houvesse existido? Que perdoasse que houvesse preferido proteger sua namoradinha que a sua melhor amiga de toda a vida? Não senhor! Já o havia esquecido- ou tentava me convencer disso- não ia cair novamente a seus pés, não ia perdoar tudo o que me havia dito, não ia perdoar que por ele tivesse que ter ido à Inglaterra.

Caminhamos pelo estacionamento em silêncio, minha vista se mantinha fixa em frente e minha cara, sem emoção. Senti seu olhar sobre mim, mas não ia dar-lhe o gosto de olha-lo.**(N/t:Eu ia deixar a palavra mirada ao invés de olhar, porque acho que a palavra em espanhol fica mais...forte, sabem?Mas ai pensei que se fosse assim eu ia deixar o texto todo em espanhol, já que para mim, no geral, o idioma espanhol é mais intenso, mas isso é uma opinião pessoal, nem sei pq to escrevendo isso aqui-)**

-É esse - disse, quando estávamos suficientemente perto de seu carro.

Sorri por dentro. Ele havia conseguido, desde pequeno dizia que compraria um Volvo prata e assim o fez, era perfeito pra ele. Caminhamos até estarmos de frente a este.

-Sobe, está aberto, guardarei suas malas no porta-malas. - disse, enquanto tomava as maletas de minhas mãos.

Assenti com a cabeça e caminhei até a porta do copiloto. Quando já estava acomodada me dediquei a observar o interior do carro. Era acolhedor e muito bonito. Estava limpo e cada coisa estava em seu lugar, ainda era um maníaco da organização.

Viajava em meus próprios pensamentos quando ouvi a porta do piloto se abrir e com um movimento elegante, o dono do Volvo se sentou e colocou as chaves na ignição.

-Ainda gosta de pôr os pés encima dos assentos?- perguntou, olhando pra frente com um sorriso no rosto-Pode fazê-lo se quiser, não me importa.

Ok! Se tinha sua permissão, porque não? Subi as pernas e me abracei a elas apoiando meu queixo sobre os joelhos. Sentia-me como quando tinha 9 anos e seus pais nos levavam à escola.

Minha vista estava fixa na janela, supostamente olhando a monótona paisagem de pasto e vacas, mas minha mente viajava a outra dimensão e os campos tinham sido deixados de lado.

-Diga-me – falou Edward, com voz séria.

Pela primeira vez desde que havíamos estado viajando, olhei pra ele.

-O que? – Não entendia a que se referia.

-Porque você foi?- essa pergunta era a que estava desejando que não perguntasse. Sua voz ainda era séria e... nostálgica?

Girei à cabeça e olhei à frente.

-Não tem importância – murmurei. Conhecendo-o não deixaria passar.

Não tem importância? – gritou, exasperado – Tem idéia de como me senti quando, em uma manhã fui à tua casa e estava vazia? Sabe como me senti culpado por não poder dizer o que desejava porque já tinha ido? Não tem idéia de como se sentiram Alice e Emmett ao saber? E Esme? Ela te adorava...

-Basta – calei-o. - Não é ninguém para me recriminar por nada. Além disso, você mesmo disse que não queria saber mais nada de mim, que desaparecesse de sua vida...- me maldisse por haver soado tão débil, magoada.

-Então foi por isso?Foi embora pela discussão que tivemos? – _Muito bem, ganhou na loteria!_

-Não – menti. – O mundo não gira ao seu redor – Eu não estava falando do meu.

-Então me explique porque se foi sem nem sequer se despedir de ninguém, porque estou sem entender nada – parecia frustrado e furioso desta vez.

- E quem te disse que não me despedi? – ataquei mordazmente.

Edward me olhou feio.

- Está brincando? – neguei com a cabeça – Não se despediu...

- De você – terminei a frase – mas sim dos demais. Emmett e Alice sabiam e Carlisle e Esme também – isso tinha sido golpe baixo. Havia-me despedido de sua família, mas não dele – Inclusive me despedi de Jasper e Rosalie – continuei.

- Isso é mentira.

- Pense o que quiser – não estava disposta a seguir com isso, queria acabar com o tema.

- Diga a verdade – me acusou.

- Estou dizendo, sabe quanto minto mal.

Edward pareceu pensar em minha resposta antes de continuar com a discussão.

- Então, porque não de mim? – realmente soava doído. Meu coração se aqueceu por dentro, mas não ia afrouxar. **(N/t: desculpa interromper a leitura de vocês novamente, mas não dá vontade de entrar na tela do **_**note book **_**e abraçar o Edward? Pelo menos foi o que eu senti traduzindo essa parte, bom, continuemos...)**

- Isso foi o que você quis. Para que dar tantas voltas, Edward? – depois de três anos, enfim havia pronunciado seu nome em voz alta – Que é que te incomoda? Se houvesse ficado não seria diferente, não teria te perdoado – admiti – e eu ter ido foi o melhor pra todos.

- Não, não foi – apertou os lábios – Naquela briga eu disse coisas sem pensar, coisas que não sentia. Estava zangado porque não estava feliz por mim e disse coisas de que me arrependi todos esses anos.

- Que bom!

- Alice esteve muito triste por sua partida.

- Eu sei – e realmente sabia, ela me dizia diariamente – Mas ela sempre foi uma boa amiga, e mesmo não estando de acordo com que fosse embora não me magoou por me dizer coisas sem pensar – joguei na cara dele**(N/t: a expressão ficou feia mas não tinha outra pra usar...)**- Além do que, com ela eu falei todo esse tempo – expliquei.

Seu rosto se desencaixou. Sobressaltou-me quando manobrou bruscamente para estacionar no acostamento.

Levantei a cabeça para encontrar-me com a sua. Realmente assustava, parecia um vampiro!

- Que? – gritou.

- O que você ouviu! – não ia me intimidar – eles sim foram amigos de verdade.

- Porque não me disseram?- gritou, mas eu estava segura de que ele estava perguntando mais a si mesmo que a mim – Porque sempre que perguntava por você não me davam resposta? – Tinha ouvido bem?Perguntava por mim?

Escondi bem a satisfação que suas palavras me causavam, por mais lindo que isso tivesse sido eu não o perdoaria! Mesmo que 99,8 de mim estivessem fraquejando, 00,2 continham sua dignidade.

- Porque foi o que eu pedi.

- Por quê?

-Não é óbvio? – voltei meu olhar para frente – Por mais que diga que foi sem pensar suas palavras me feriram e se não queria saber mais de mim, não saberia. Estava disposta que fosse assim até o dia de minha morte, mas o acidente de meus pais...- me quebrei ao lembrar da razão para que estivesse ali com ele.

Ao que parece Edward também, já que ficou em silêncio e parecia tenso. Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, por minha parte não ia falar, só esperava que ele ligasse o motor e chegássemos à Forks antes do amanhecer.

- Sinto muito – murmurou. Que será que ele sentiria? A morte de meus pais ou tudo que havia me dito naquela noite, que se converteu na pior da minha vida? – Por tudo - completou, arrancando com o carro – Sinto muito por seus pais, Bella – parecia sincero, ao menos – e também sinto todo o que disse naquela noite, você tinha razão, Lauren era uma vadia** (N/t: novamente não achei outro termo que se encaixasse, na verdade sim, mas eram piores que esse: /)**, mas eu queria que você me dissesse algo para deixá-la...

- Eu disse – murmurei quase inaudivelmente.

- Não o que eu queria escutar – Que ele queria escutar? Eu havia dado milhões de razões para que não ficasse com ela, não havia esquecido de nenhuma – Fiquei furioso ao me dar conta de que estava sonhando com algo que não aconteceria, e descarreguei em você, porque estava ali!Porque você teve a má sorte de que estivesse ali, na tua casa, no seu quarto, de frente pra você. Nunca gostei de Lauren, só havia feito aquilo para... Não importa, terminei com ela no outro dia.

Suas palavras me deixaram absorta. Que deveria pensar? Que responder? Abracei-me mais forte e escondi o rosto entre meus joelhos.

- Sinto muito – foi a última coisa que disse durante toda a viagem.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**E ai gente, o que acharam? Essa história não me pertence, mais eu simplesmente amo ela!-Aaa, e perdão pelos meus comentários inoportunos no meio da história...é q eu não aguento--...Reviews ****plz!**

**beijinhos, Miin;**


	2. Cap 2: Recordações

**_Quero dizer que nada nesta história me pertence, a história pertence a Luchyrct e os personagens à Stephenie Meyer, sou somente uma reles tradutora! Qualquer erro de tradução ou dica, me mandem um e-mail!...espero que vocês gostem dessa história como eu gosto!!_**

_**Bjos; **_

_**enjoy it**_

**BRINCANDO COM FOGO**

Capítulo 2: Recordações

A casa estava igual a última vez que havia estado ali. Apenas havia saído do carro e fechado a porta e escutei um grito emocionado. Um grito que conhecia muito bem.

Me virei para encontrar-me com minha melhor amiga, Alice. Que já corria em minha direção.

- BELLA! – berrou- BELLA, AH BELLA, COMO SENTI SUA FALTA!

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, minha pequena amiga saltou sobre mim, em um efusivo abraço e fez com que caíssemos ao chão.

Pude ouvir como Edward ria por trás de nós, mas não dei importância.

Levantamos-nos, já que estávamos nos sujando e molhando por causa da chuva. _Que surpresa: chovia em Forks! _Pensei, irônica_._

- Bella, sinto muito por seus pais! – Alice disse, soluçando e voltando a abraçar-me.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que acreditava não ter mais. Tratei de secá-las para que ela não me visse, havia me esquecido de Edward!

Levantei o olhar para ver como estava me observando, seu rosto estava marcado pelo sofrimento.

Me soltei de Alice, já que estava me asfixiando e o olhar de Edward estava me deixando nervosa.

- E Emmett, Carlisle e Esme? Estão? – perguntei, com nostalgia.

- Sim! – aplaudiu, para depois ir-se em direção à casa.

Voltei para ver Edward pegando minhas malas, ri por seu novo trabalho. Não lhe faria mal fazer um pouco de força.

- Esme e Carlisle estão muito emocionados! – disse Alice – E Emmett chegará logo, já sabe, por causa da faculdade e tudo isso... - Eu havia esquecido disso. Emmett havia começado a cursar a faculdade este ano, para estudar jornalismo **(N/t: seria "periodismo" em espanhol, eu não tenho certeza se é isso, foi dedução, quer dizer, lógica, já que jornal é periódico, mas se eu tiver deduzido errado, plz me avisem! ).**

**- **Temos que conversar – disse-lhe em voz baixa. Não ia perdoá-la por ter mandado Edward para me buscar, sabia perfeitamente que tinha sido ela. A vingança será terrível, amiga!

A casa estava exatamente igual ao que me recordava as mesmas fotografias de meus amigos quando crianças e umas quantas onde eu aparecia, quase sempre com Edward, quantas lembranças...

Cumprimentei Carlisle e Esme que me deram os pêsames, para logo subir até aonde seria meu quarto. Alice me conduziu ao terceiro andar, lembrava que ali só ficava o quarto de... ALICE IA MORRER!

Que coincidência que estivesse junto ao quarto de Edward! E longe de todos...

Quando entramos fiquei sem palavras, minha amiga havia reconstruído o quarto imenso que em que eu dormia quando passava a noite ali, quando criança. Era surpreendente como havia cuidado de cada detalhe, com uma enorme cama no centro e sua colcha toda branca e cada detalhe em violeta e verde. Tinha esquecido de como gostava destas cores, depois de tudo que tinha acontecido minha vida havia ficado escura e isso era visto em cada parte da minha vida: as roupas, a música, os acessórios, tudo...

Pulei nos braços de minha amiga para agradecer, por isso e nada mais. Ao soltá-la, guiei-a até a cama e fechei a porta, ia acabar com a vida dela.

- Bella – sua voz tremeu talvez minha expressão dissesse tudo o que eu tinha que falar – Não está feliz?

Sorri de forma maléfica, podia assustá-la mais um pouco, não devemos brincar com fogo... e ela tinha provocado m grande incêndio.

- Porque Alice? – perguntei com ironia – Pergunta pelo mal que passei durante a viagem com Edward ou por você ter arranjado um jeito para que meu quarto ficasse junto ao dele, e sozinhos? – pus bastante ênfase nas últimas palavras.

O pequeno rosto de minha amiga se descompôs.

- Eu... – gaguejou – Você sabe... queria que se arranjassem, bom eu ficou bem mal desde que você foi embora e pelo que você me disse, você também.

- É verdade que estou mal – admiti, me sentando em m pequeno sofá de época, de frente a ela – mas não por ele.

Alice entendeu que me referia a meus pais e fez uma careta.

- Bella, não tente esconder – Eu era tão óbvia? – Sei que você se foi por ele, sei que quando nos falávamos você se sentia vazia, não como a Bella feliz que vivia aqui, e sei quanto te custava falar sobre meu irmão...

Sim, eu era muito óbvia.

- As coisas mudam Alice – Que defesa mais tonta!

- Mas o amor não se desvanece por si só... – contra-atacou.

- Nunca houve amor – minha voz soou doída.

Não estava mentindo, Edward jamais me amou e ele me via somente como sua amiga, no máximo como sua melhor amiga, com quem podia passar o tempo e conversar sobre tudo, mas eu sabia que nunca, NUNCA havia sentido amor por mim.

- Não se engane Bella – me disse – sei muito bem o que sentia por ele, e de sobra o que ele sente...

Não a deixei continuar.

- Como você bem disse, senti. Já não Alice, passado. Não creio que me reste carinho sequer para ele.

- Isso é forte – murmurou.

- Eu sei. Mas doeu muito o que me fez, todo o que podia ir mal na minha vida passou de repente e duvido que possa voltar a amar, duvido que possa voltar a amá-lo... _ – "Porque nunca deixei de fazê-lo"._

- Bella...

- Não Alice. De verdade, sei que você está preocupada comigo, mas aquela noite fez com que eu entendesse que ele não me amava e que não o faria nunca, ao menos não como eu queria. Alice, não tente nada porque não vai funcionar.

- Está bem. – respondeu;

- Obrigada.

Não confiava muito em sua palavra, sabia que ao menor baixar de guarda, mesmo que por uns segundos, aproveitaria ao máximo para tentar levar seus malignos planos a cabo.

Uma batida de porta no quarto do lado me fez estremecer. Ele havia escutado? Tanto faz! Não iam doer minhas palavras, seguramente eu estava tirando um peso dos ombros dele.

- Diabos! – murmurou Alice.

Despediu-se de mim e correu até o quarto de seu irmão. Passou um bom tempo batendo na porta, até que, depois de uns tantos minutos, Edward abriu-a.

Eu queria ouvir o que estava acontecendo, por isso saí sigilosamente de meu quarto e caminhei nas pontas dos pés até a porta ao lado, estava me inclinando para poder escutar por trás da porta quando um grito ensurdecedor me sobressaltou.

- BELLA!- Não havia dúvidas, Emmett.

Voltei a vê-lo, estava igual. Com seus enormes músculos, seus olhos doces e seu sorriso inocente. Sorri para ele antes que viesse correndo até mim e me desse um de seus abraços de urso.

-COMO ESTOU FELIZ QUE VOCÊ ESTEJA DE VOLTA! – gritou. Sim, estava muito feliz. – VOLTOU A SER MINHA IRMÃZINHA!

Comecei a sentir que o ar não chegava aos pulmões.

- Emmett – tentei que minhas palavras não soassem tão atropeladas – não... posso... respirar.

-OH! – murmurou, envergonhado e me soltou.

Tomei uma bocada de ar enquanto meu irmão maior ria-se de mim.

- Continua sendo frágil – brincou, e olhei com o olhar de "calado"!

Emmett voltou a cair na gargalhada, fazendo com que Alice e Edward saíssem para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Edward me olhou estranho, parecia bravo comigo e talvez... magoado?

Não quis averiguar me despedi de todos de uma vez, para que fosse mais rápido, com a desculpa de que estava exausta pela viagem e me tranquei no meu novo, mas velhos, quarto.

Haviam sido muitas emoções para um só dia. Muito Edward para depois de longos anos de dor por sua culpa.

--

Os raios de sol iluminaram o quarto, anunciando que eu deveria me levantar. Sabia que as aulas começavam no outro dia, então, por que não dormir um pouco mais? Girei sobre mim mesma e escondi a cara entre as almofadas.

O sonho que havia tido não saia da minha cabeça, se tratava de uma das melhores tardes da minha vida. Era Dia dos Namorados e Edward e eu estávamos caminhando para minha casa. Nesse dia eu não tinha parado de rir. Tudo tinha sido maravilhoso, ao menos Edward não havia mandado mensagens a ninguém, ele me dizia que não tinha competência.

Obviamente ele havia recebido cartas e cartas, mas não tinha dado importância nenhuma a elas.

Sonhei lembrando-me de como Edward brincou comigo por minhas três miseráveis cartas, mesmo que eu não fosse responder a nenhuma delas me fazia feliz que houvesse alguém que me visse mais que como amiga.

Estávamos na porta de minha casa, a ponto de entrar, quando Edward me girou para que o olhasse nos olhos, estava nervoso.

"-_Que há Edward?" – perguntei._

"_- Bom...esse...tenho algo aqui pra você" – gaguejou_

Ri comigo mesma quando, nervoso, procurou algo em sua mochila. Pegou um pacote prateado e me estendeu. Nesse momento deixei de rir e fiquei mais nervosa que ele.

"_- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Bella" – disse, antes de dar-me um beijo na bochecha e sair correndo em direção à sua casa._

Havia ficado em shock, eu estava notadamente corada. Quando minha mãe abriu a porta voltei à realidade e subi para me trancar no meu quarto. Estava deitada na minha cama, sem saber o que fazer...Será que ele não tinha me confundido com outra pessoa?

Me dei conta das bobagens que estava pensando e abri o pacote para encontrar um pequeno ursinho com um coração que dizia: "TE AMO". Na mão tinha enganchado um anel "Best Friends 4ever". Pulei de emoçãp quase o dia todo, até que descobri uma carta que tinha dentro.

"_Bella,_

_Feliz dia dos namorados. Espero que tenha gostado dos presentes. Te amo, seu amigo, Edward."_

Lembro-me de como me senti mal quando terminei de ler a carta. "Seu amigo, Edward"... Só havia me presenteado porque me amava como amiga, só isso.

Guardei as coisas em uma caixinha aonde guardava meus tesouros e não voltei a abri-la.

**(N/t: Esse trecho cita o Día de san Valentin... pra nós, no dia dos namorados nós devemos presentear nosso par, mas para eles não é só isso, é um dia em que deveremos trocar mensagens de amor e tal, a história de San Valentin é muito bonita, leiam! P.S. só li pq caiu no meu teste de espanhol, mas é realmente muito bonita!).**

Três batidas na porta me tiraram de meu sonho.

- Bella! – Alice.

Não tive tempo de responder, já que ouvi a porta abrir-se. Contra minha vontade, levantei a cabeça e abri os olhos para encontrar uma muito ansiosa Alice. Franzi o cenho quando vi-a tão decidida, aonde será que ia?

- Bom dia, dorminhoca! É hora de se arrumar!

- Pra que? – perguntei.

Alice riu e caminhou até meu armário, ia encontrá-lo vazio, já que não havia desempacotado minhas coisas. Quando ela abriu a porta, eu fiquei em shock. Estava cheio de roupa! Mas se não tinha desempacotado... Minha pequena amiga girou pra me ver e riu da minha cara, seguramente estava boquiaberta.

- Que é tudo isso? – perguntei, sem compreender.

Ela sorriu.

- Não achava que ia te deixar com essa roupa, né? – fulminei-a com o olhar – Bem, vai tomar um banho e se trocar e vamos.

Sabia que não havia discussão.

- Aonde vamos? –ao menos devia me dizer isso.

- Te direi quando estiver pronta, vamos, vamos... - me apressou – Não temos tempo!

Suspirei e entrei no banho. Quando saí, já limpa, acima da minha cama se encontrava um conjunto. Por sorte Alice havia me dado certa privacidade para me trocar. Olhei desconfiada para o conjunto. Havia deixado um moletom branco e uma calça jeans azul, bem justinha. Quando vi os sapatos que havia deixado tive vontade de matá-la, eram mortais!

Me vesti rápidamente e abri a porta para chamar Alice, como havia imaginado, ela estava me esperando no corredor.

- Não vou usar esses saltos! – murmurei.

Ela sorriu sem dizer nada e entrou no meu quarto.

- Sim, você vai! – discordou – Agora se sente que eu vou arrumar seu cabelo.

Olhei-a com ódio, mas ela não se calou e continuou a me arrumar.

Estava desesperada, haviam passado 30 minutos.

- Alice - chamei-a

- Pronto! - disse, orgulhosa. Me olhei no espelho e não pude me queixar muito.

Ela havia me maquiado de forma simples, quase natural e havia alisado meu cabelo, prendendo-o de frma que todo ele caísse de um lado só.

- E? – perguntei.

- Gostei! – admiti.

Pus os saltos depois de uma batalha perdida e fomos até o primeiro andar, aonde já estavam Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie.

- Bella! – gritou Rosalie, pulando em meus braços.

- Oi Rose! – saudei-a quando me contou.

- Como vai? – perguntou, melancólica. Sabia a que se referia.

- Estou levando – respondi.

Ela sorriu e assentiu, para então dar lugar a seu irmão loiro.

- Quanto tempo Bella! – me abraçou.

Sorri. Olhei acima de seu ombro para encontrar-me com os abrasadores olhos verdes de Edward. Estava inclinado contra a parede, olhando a cena.

Estava muito bonito, com um jeans escuro e uma camisa preta de manga comprida que me permitia apreciar seu lindo corpo.

Quando Jasper e eu nos soltamos, Alice deu um gritinho emocionado e deu a mão pra ele, assim como Rose fez com Emmett.

Esses dois eram um casal muito divertido.

Todos estavam muito arrumados, o que me lembrou que eu não tinha nem idéia de onde íamos.

-Aonde vamos? – perguntei à Alice.

Ela riu nervosamente e olhou para Jasper.

- Sim, Alice – disse a voz atropelada de meu anjo negro atrás de mim – Seria muito amável de sua parte nos dizer aonde vamos.

- Não – disse ela, fazendo-o piscar – Se te digo deixaria de ser surpresa.

- Alice, espero que isso... – comecei.

- Fique tranqüila, você vai amar!

Soltei um suspiro e saímos de casa. Rose se aproximou do jipe de Emmett, Edward de seu volvo e Alice com Jasper do Audi. Fiquei parada no meio, estavam brincando?

-Bella! – gritou Alice, antes de entrar no carro. – Vai com Edward! – fulminei-a com o olhar. Não estavam brincando, e ela tinha prometido! – Sinto muito! – gritou, sem a menor nota de arrependimento.

Edward me esperava recostado sobre a porta de acompanhantes. Caminhei até ele, resignada. Ele, muito amavelmente, abriu a porta e eu, de má vontade, entrei.

Em alguns minutos nos encontrávamos no meio da rodovia. Edward estava seguindo a seus irmãos, já que ele também não sabia aonde estávamos indo.

- Quanto você escutou ontem? – perguntei, sem poder esconder minha curiosidade. Estava arrependida do que tinha dito e nervosa pelo que ele pudesse ter escutado.

- Não vai querer saber – disse, entre dentes com o olhar fixo em frente. Suas mãos puseram mais pressão em volta do volante.

- Sim, sim eu quero – discuti.

- Tudo o que você disso era verdade ou só se deixou levar? – _O que responder?_

- Se não me disser o que ouviu não sei como responder – tentei escapar.

- Desde que disse à minha irmã que as coisas mudam – sua voz soava doída e eu me sentia perdida.

Lembrava da conversa perfeitamente e ele tinha escutado quase tudo!

Minhas respostas não tinham sido de todo sinceras, mas o que importava pra ele? Se não me queria porque deveria se magoar por minhas palavras?

- E então... –voltou a falar, fazendo com que saísse de meu mundo pessoal – Tudo o que disse foi verdade? – sua voz soava esperançosa, tanto como minha esperança vã de que houvesse se esquecido dessa pergunta.

Que responder?Se dissesse que sim – que era a opção mais acertada – não voltaria a falar mais comigo, e por mais que minha mente dissesse que seria o melhor, meu coração me dizia que se romperia; e se dissesse que não, me veria obrigada a contar a ele a verdade e doeria o mesmo, ou mais...Estava queimando por dentro!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Ui ui ui...eu simplesmente amo esse capitulo!SAHSHAUAHS'**_

_**Genteee, queria dar um aviso, o capitulo 3 deve atrasar um pouco porque e tenho zilhõeees de coisas pra fazer nesse fim e semana, coisas realmente importantes, mas de qualquer forma eu estou vendo se consigo termina-lo**_ _**antes do fds! Plz não me matem, eu ainda tenho que ir no show do Mcfly primeiro!--SHAUSHAUHAS'**_

_**Mas gente, como eu não sou uma pessoa nada má, vou deixar pra vcs uma pontinha do 3° capítulo!**_

_**Aaa, e muito obrigada pelas reviews, são muito importantes!**_

_**Beijiinhos pra todas...até o crepúsculo!**_

Prévia do 3° capítulo: Medos

"_Edward suspirou do meu lado e entramos no teatro. Caminhamos pelo hall vermelho que levava àquele salão que eu conhecia tão bem._

_Um salão de ballet. Cheio de espelhos, barra, equipamento de música, e o mais importante...um piano._

_Ao vê-lo tive medo. As boas lembranças com Edward me voltavam. Queria voltar a dançar enquanto ele tocava a música que acompanhava a dança._

_Com nostalgia entrei e caminhei até as barras, aonde me sustive, pensando em tudo que havia vivido ali._

_Vi como Edward se sentava ao piano e subia a tampa para colocar suas grandes mãos nas teclas._

_Estava mergulhada em meus pensamentos quando a porta de fechou fortemente. Ambos nos viramos em direção a ela e escutamos com atenção quando alguém girou a chave e nos deixou sem saída..."_

_**Gostaram? Então esperem só mais um pouquinho!SHAUSHAUS'**_

_**:**_

_**Miin;**_


	3. Aviso Leiam plz!

AVISO

**AVISO**

**Gente, a partir dessa semana, vou postar capítulos de duas em duas semanas, sei que é muito, porém é a freqüência que a autora posta, e se eu alcançar ela terei que colocar a história em hiato! E eu realmente não quero fazer isso, então será assim uma semana eu posto capítulos de BCF e na outra eu posto de Moonless Night, fic que eu vou começar a traduzir hoje! Espero que vocês dêem uma chance a MN tbm, é uma fic linda!**

**Obrigada a todas pelas reviews e a tamyaili por me desejar um bom show! Que assim seja!SAHUSHAUS'**

**Beijos**

**Miin; **


	4. Cap 3: Medos

Capitulo três: Medos

Capitulo três: Medos

- E? – pressionou Edward ante meu silêncio.

Olhei para o velocímetro e encontrei meu escape perfeito.

- Meu Deus! – gritei, fingindo pânico.

Edward se sobressaltou pelo meu grito.

- Que há, Bella? – perguntou, preocupado – Está bem? – pronunciou ansioso.

-Não! – gritei. Meu futuro era ser atriz... – Nós vamos morrer Edward!

- Do que você ta falando? – Meu plano estava funcionando!

- Baixe a velocidade ou nos estatelaremos!

Edward soltou o ar de golpe, aliviado que fosse só isso que me assustava.

- Bella, você sabe muito bem que eu gosto de velocidade, tenho conduzido assim desde que aprendi a dirigir e nunca aconteceu nada comigo, nem sequer uma multa.

- Duvido! – continuei com minha atuação – Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, não quero morrer em um acidente de trânsito!

Nesse momento o meu teatro tinha ficado no passado, essa frase tinha feito com que eu me desse conta de que na verdade eu realmente não queria ter o mesmo fim que meus pais. Meu corpo tremeu ante o repentino medo.

- Por favor – murmurei.

Edward me olhou fixamente e baixou a velocidade até uma razoável para uma "corrida" rápida.

- Perdão. – De que ele se desculpava? – Não queria te assustar...não vai acontecer nada.

Era surpreendente como me conhecia, havia se dado conta de que tinha medo de acabar como meus pais. Não disse nada e voltei a olhar pela janela. O lugar me parecia conhecido, mas não podia ter certeza, haviam-se passado muitos anos.

Ficamos por um bom tempo naquele silêncio desconfortável, outra vez. A música de piano que enchia o interior do carro me soava bastante conhecida, muito mais cheia de sentimentos e emoções.

- De quem é? – pensei em voz alta.

Corei quando Edward se voltou para me ver.

- O que? – inquiriu, desconcertado, voltando o olhar para a pista.

- A música...

- Não lembra dela? – perguntou, me olhando novamente, neguei com a cabeça – Achava que alguma coisa de mim você levaria durante esse tempo... – murmurou, claramente ferido.

- Não entendo – admiti

- Realmente não lembra? Não te soa conhecida ao menos? – soava esperançoso.

- A melodia me é familiar, mas não sei quando a escutei ou de quem é... Que foi Edward?

Lembranças dele tocando piano e eu dançando me chegaram à mente, quando pequenos, dias antes da briga. Ainda assim não sabia de quem era.

- Eu a escrevi para você – disse, baixinho. Meu corpo ficou rígido – Antes que você se fosse, era para o concurso de talentos a qual sempre assistíamos. Lembra de quando eu tocava pra você e você dançava? – disse, com nostalgia.

Todas as lembranças voltaram, as musicas diferentes... cada nota soava em minha cabeça, menos essa. Parecia uma nana, mas por alguma razão não lembrava dela.

- Lembro disso – murmurei. Eram bons momentos... – mas essa música... Não lembro dela.

Suspirou bruscamente.

- A escrevi para você quando brigou com Jacob, essa noite não se soltou de mim e dormiu enquanto eu cantava.

Meus olhos se abriram. Como havia esquecido? Tinha brigado com um amigo que vivia em La Push porque não gostava de Edward.

Agora tudo se encaixava.

Fiquei em silêncio durante o resto do caminho, havia me acomodado como da outra vez que viajara com ele e escondi meu rosto entre minhas pernas. Edward pareceu entender que necessitava de um pouco de privacidade, já que não voltou a falar.

Quando de repente o carro parou, escutei Edward xingar baixinho e olhei para saber aonde estávamos.

- NÃO! – gritei.

Olhei para Edward e ele estava tão incomodado como eu.

Desceu do carro e eu fiquei ali. Não queria sair, queria voltar pra casa dos Cullen e pensar que Alice não havia quebrado sua promessa.

Um barulho me sobressaltou e me virei para ver Edward abrindo-me a porta educadamente.

- Não quero descer – disse, reclamando.

- Sei o que sente, Bella – disse – Mas minha irmã se encarregara de que nos demos mal se não a seguirmos.

Essa idéia me convenceu o suficiente para deixar o cômodo banco do Volvo.

Caminhamos até chegar à entrada de um teatro que Edward e eu conhecíamos bem. Os quatro estavam emocionados por seu plano, mas eu nem sequer podia pensar nisso, a única coisa em que minha mente trabalhava era Alice. Diabos, ela tinha prometido! Supunha que não faria nada!

- Alice – chamei-a com voz ameaçadora.

Ela parou de sorrir.

- Não quebrei minha promessa – Não, como não! – Isso era algo que tínhamos planejado todos e já que está aqui, nos deu uma oportunidade.

- Vamos! Que mais podemos fazer? – disse Emmett, apoiando o maléfico plano de sua pequena- mas cruel- irmãzinha.

Sorri.

- Voltar! – ofereci.

A cara de todos os presentes se descompôs.

- Não! – disseram Alice e Rosalie em uníssono.

- Vamos, Bella! – interveio Jasper, com seu sempre tranqüilo tom de voz – vamos ficar bem.

Era uma batalha perdida. Ainda assim podia ganhar a guerra, ou não?

Edward suspirou a meu lado e entramos no teatro. Caminhamos pelo hall vermelho que levava a uma sala que eu conhecia muito bem.

Um salão de Ballet! Cheio de espelhos, barra, um aparelho de som, e o mais importante...um piano.

Ao vê-lo tive medo. As boas recordações com Edward me preenchiam. Queria voltar a dançar enquanto ele tocava a música que acompanhava a dança.

Com nostalgia, entrei e caminhei até as barras, aonde me sustive pensando em tudo o que havia vivido ali. Vi como Edward se sentava no piano e subia a tampa para colocar suas grandes mãos nas teclas.

Estava mergulhada em minhas recordações quando a porta de fechou fortemente. Ambos nos voltamos para vê-la e escutamos com atenção como alguém girava a chave deixando-nos sem saída.

Desesperada, me aproximei dela e forcei-a em uma tentativa – vã – de abri-la.

- Alice! – chamei

- Deixa – disse a voz atropelada de meu acompanhante – seguramente tinham tudo planejado – Jura? Que inteligente, Sherlok! – só vão abrir daqui a algum tempo.

Suspirei. Voltei à minha posição e coloquei meus pés na posição correta para ficar na ponta dos pés. Então a melodia encher o cômodo, quando Edward começou a tocar uma nana. Levantei um braço.

Sim, estava amedrontada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oi gente! To eu aqui de novo! SHAUSHAUSAS'**_

_**Sincero perdão pela demora, é porque tive muitas coisas pra fazer nessa semana e além disso eu estou meio doente e minha mãe e minhas tias já levantaram várias hipóteses sobre a doença, apesar de eu achar q é só uma gripinha mesmo, daquelas que os médicos sempre falam que é virose, mesmo se for causada por uma bactéria...mas tudo bem!--**_

_**Vocês notaram que eu não interrompi vocês dessa vez? Pois é, consegui não ser chata pelo menos uma vez, aaa e gente, queria pedir que vocês dessem uma olhada em Moonless Night, mesmo que não gostem, pelo menos dêem uma chance, aposto que vcs vão gostar, é uma fic ótima!'**_

_**Então eu deixo vcs com uma prévia do capítulo 4! Beijiinhos!**_

**Capitulo 4: Trancados**

"_Só uns poucos centímetros separavam nossos lábios de um toque, o olhar de Edward era intenso, significativo, enquanto o meu estava completamente perdido nas esmeraldas que eram seus olhos._

_- Você sempre foi o mais importante pra mim – murmurou com voz suave, fazendo com que seu hálito batesse em minha pele._

_Seu rosto foi se aproximando ao mau em um movimento lento, doce..._

_Entreabriu um pouco os lábios, era questão de segundos para que nossos lábios se juntassem, mesmo que fosse claro que ele logo se arrependeria, não queria parar o momento. Na verdade, queria que o mundo se detivesse naquele instante..."_

**Bom, agnt se vê galera! SHAUSHAUSAH'**

**beijos**


	5. Cap 4: Trancados

Capitulo três: Medos

_**Bom, acho q não preciso dizer que nem a história nem os personagens me pertencem, a história pertence à Luchyrct e os personagens à Stephenie Meyer.**_

**BRINCANDO COM FOGO**

Capitulo 4: Trancados

Mesmo com medo consegui me concentrar na dança. Quanto tempo havia passado desde que não dançava com o coração?

Agora ao escutá-lo me sentia completa, sentia que podia voltar a dançar, sentir a adrenalina ao subir a um palco e mostrar meu talento.  
Estava arrependida de não ter dançado durante todos estes anos para alguém que não fosse meu espelho.  
Esperava que quando voltasse a me encontrar com a música que acompanhava minha dança meus pais estivessem ali para me ver, para que se dessem conta de quão talentosa era sua filha. Mas havia esperado muito e agora eles já não estavam mais aqui para me ver dançar, havia perdido anos da minha vida por causa de um amor que não seria correspondido.

Estava segura de que eles sabiam, desde o momento em que aceitei ir viver na Inglaterra sabia que eles estavam cientes de minhas razões. Renee sempre havia tido o poder de ler minha mente e se ela sabia, era mais que provável que Charlie também soubesse.

De repente uma melodia nova encheu a sala fazendo com que saísse de meus pensamentos, e também de minha posição. Minha perna estava dormente de tanto eu deixá-la levantada.

Baixei a perna e me aproximei de Edward, que parecia estar em seu próprio mundo, em algum lugar privado de seu próprio ser. Estava se deixando levar como tantas vezes fazia, o piano conseguia dar a ele algo que ninguém conseguia: paz.

Coloquei minha perna esquerda sobre a barra que estava junto dele e inclinei meu corpo para poder tocar a ponta do pé.

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila, ( se ontem teve um dia cinza, tranqüila,)_

_Yo haré canciones para ver si ( eu farei canções para ver se)_

_Así consigo acerté sonreír, (assim consigo te fazer sorrir)_

Levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo quando começou a cantar. Sua voz era perfeita e a letra da canção começava a ser triste, sentimental e por alguma razão me sentia culpada por aquilo. Me sentia dentro da canção, como se tivesse sido escrita para mim.

_Si lo que quieres es huir, camina, ( se o que quer é fugir, caminha)_

_Yo haré canciones para ver, ( eu farei canções pra ver,)_

_Si así consigo fuerzas para vivir... ( se assim consigo forças pra viver)_

_No tengo más motivos para darte ( não tenho mais motivos pra te dar)_

_Que este miedo que me da, ( além dese medo que me dá)_

_El no volver a verte, nunca más... ( de não voltar a te ver nunca mais...)_

Meu coração batia a um ritmo que achava impossível. Edward continuava com os olhos fechados, com suas mãos nas teclas do piano e sua voz doce cantando, nesse momento só pra mim. Me sentia afortunada.

_Creo ver la lluvia caer (acho que vejo a chuva caindo)_

_En mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo (na minha janela te vejo, mas não está chovendo)_

_No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, (não é mais que um reflexo de meu pensamento)_

_Hoy te echo de menos... (hoje sinto sua falta...)_

**(N/t: ta eu confesso, apesar de ninguém ter perguntado absolutamente nada—', que nessa parte eu estava chorando feito criança, nenhum problema se eu não estivesse traduzindo essa parte no meio da aula de geografia...)**  
Eram os mesmos sentimentos que eu havia sentido, achava que ele estava em todos os lados, mas não era assim. Minha única razão: sentia a falta dele.

_Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber ( eu só quero que você saiba)_

_Amiga estés donde estés (amiga, esteja aonde estiver)_

_Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré, (que se te falta alento eu te darei) _

_Y si te sientes sola háblame, ( e se se sente só, fala comigo)_

_Que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver... ( que estarei te escutando, mesmo que não possa te ver)_

_Aunque no te pueda ver... (mesmo que não possa te ver...)._

Essa estrofe me doeu. Se não era escrita para mim, parecia. Era verdade que ele sempre me veria como sua amiga, só isso. Jamais devia ter ilusões. Ele não tinha culpa, era eu, Edward já havia deixado muito claro, várias vezes: em São Valentim, agora... Nunca me veria como algo mais que sua amiga.

_De tantas cosas que perdí (de tantas coisas que perdi)_

_Diría que sólo guardo lo que fue (diria que só guardo como foi)_

_Mágico tiempo que nació en abril, (mágico tempo que nasceu em abril)_

_Miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan (miradas tristes se aninham sobre mim)__**(-Não tenho ctz sobre essa linha)**_

_Y se hacen parte de mí ser (e se tornam parte de mim)_

_Y ahora siempre llueve por que estoy sin ti... ( e agora sempre chove porque estou sem você)_

Uma lagrima começou a cair em minha bochecha e Edward abriu os olhos para me olhar com dor. O único ponto positivo que encontrava em tudo isso era que, como amiga ou não, ele havia pensado em mim. **(N/t: Geeente, interrompendo novamente, desculpem, mas só queria saber se eu fui a única que chorei lendo essa parte... minha mãe acha q eu to variando!-...tá desculpem, sei q to atrapalhando, sorry!)**

_No tengo más motivos ( não tenho mais motivos)_

_Para darte que esta fría soledad, (para te dar além desta fria solidão)_

_Que necesito darte tantas cosas más... (mas necessito te dar tantas coisas mais...)_

_Creo ver la lluvia caer (creio que a chuva cair)_

_En mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo (em minha janela te vejo mais não está chovendo)_

_No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento (Não é mais que um reflexo de meu pensamento)_

_Hoy te echo de menos... (hoje eu sinto sua falta...)_

_Yo sólo quiero hacer saber (eu só quero que você saiba)_

_Amiga estés donde estés que si te falta aliento (amiga, esteja onde estiver, que se te falta alento eu te darei)._

_Yo te lo daré... (eu te darei...)_

Então os últimos acordes soaram. Nesse momento eu já havia escondido meu olhar do dele com meu cabelo. Baixei minha perna e voltei para o lado contrário de forma que Edward no pudesse se dar conta do que sua canção havia provocado em mim. Coloquei minha outra perna na barra e voltei a me inclinar. – Gosta? – perguntou Edward suavemente. Não respondi, continuei em minha posição evitando que ele se desse conta de que estava chorando. Nesse momento senti como havia doído nossa briga, senti a dor que achava que estava curada. Nem com meus pais havia sentido algo assim – Bella – tentou novamente. Escutei como se levantava do banquinho do piano e se aproximava de mim. Rapidamente baixei minha perna e caminhei até a outra extremidade da sala, deixando Edward desconcertado. Ele realmente não se dava conta do que eu sentia por ele? Era realmente tão bruto para sempre ter que arruinar um bom momento? Me coloquei de costas a ele, vendo meu reflexo no espelho. Era patético o que ele refletia. Refletia uma mulher débil, cheia de medos, de dor, vazia de vida... – Bella, que houve? – perguntou, junto de mim. O olhei pelo espelho, estava na mesma posição que eu, por isso rapidamente me pus na defensiva e arrumei o cabelo do lado direito para me tapar o rosto.

- Pode ligar pra Alice – disse, fazendo um enorme esforço para falar sem que minha voz se quebrasse.

- Porque? – quis saber

- Não me sinto bem – menti.

Na realidade no era mentira, não me sentia bem, mas seguramente ele não entenderia por que.

- Antes de ligar pra ela nós vamos conversar – disse com autoridade.

Soltei um suspiro e dei as costas para poder limpar minhas lágrimas, para então me deixar cair no chão. Juntei meus joelhos e me abracei a eles, Edward não tardou em seguir-me.

Não ia ser eu a romper o silêncio, e Edward parecia pensar o mesmo que eu já que submergimos em um silêncio bastante incômodo.  
Seguramente esperava a resposta a sua pergunta, mas nem louca e responderia que o que acontecia comigo era que ele jamais ia me ver como algo além de sua amiga.

- A música... escrevi para você – comentou, tentando romper o silêncio. Não me surpreendi – Era o que sentia porque você tinha ido...

Continuei em silêncio.

- Doeu que você tivesse ido, que não confiasse mais em mim... – sua voz se quebrou – Nunca vou me perdoar pelo que disse naquela briga. Sei que te magoei e...

- Como sabe que foi essa noite a que me magoou? – o interrompi. Me arrependi quase imediatamente de ter falado, mas estava cansada de que ele pensasse que tudo se devia somente a essa noite.

Era verdade que grande parte foi por essa briga, mas não foi tudo. Na verdade só foi a gota d'água, foi a que me fez abrir os olhos, mas ele já havia me causado dor.

- Então me diga exatamente porque foi embora e porque já não podemos ser como antes... – disse ele no mesmo tom de voz que eu.

- Isso é coisa minha – tentei evitar a resposta.

- Não se me incumbe. Porque você complica tanto? Só quero saber porque você foi, quero saber em que te machuquei...

- Não vou te dizer, ta perdendo seu tempo. – avisei.

- Não me importa. Vou perguntar até que se canse de mim e me diga.

- Então temos tempo. – murmurei duramente.

Edward trouxe um suspiro de frustração.

- É tão mal assim? – disse já mais calmo.

- Se você soubesse riria, mas pra mim é muito mal – por pouco não revelo que a causa de minha partida havia sido ele, ainda que ele seguramente já soubesse, não queria que escutasse de meus lábios.

- Não acredito que possa rir de algo que te machuca, Bella. Nunca poderia. – pela primeira vez desde a canção olhei-o nos olhos.

Suas palavras haviam sido doces, havia chegado ao meu coração. Os olhos esmeralda de Edward pareciam sinceros, parecia que de verdade estava sofrendo pela situação. Agora parecia ser eu a cega. Era obvio que Edward não me amava, mas nesses momentos parecia.

- Não posso dizer – murmurei.

Edward lentamente se aproximou de mim e me rodeou com seus enormes braços. Quanto havia esperado por isso? Apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito e ele o rosto em meu cabelo. Sentia seus lábios em minha cabeça e me sentia feliz. Pela primeira vez em anos me sentia completa...

_**Canção: Alex Ubago- Aunque no te pueda ver.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ei gentee! Ta ai mais um capítulo, desculpem a demora, mas acho q cumpri o prazo, não? Espero que sim!SHAUSHAUSAHS'  
E então, que acharam? O próximo capitulo é muuuito melhor... pelo menos na minha opinião... aaa, e vcs devem ter notado que não apareceu a prévia q eu deixei no último post...mas eu tenho uma explicação plausível, eu sou meio tonta, então eu coloquei a prévia do capitulo 5, o que quer dizer que vcs vão ter q esperar mais por aquela parte, hmm... suspeita, ta bem? Me perdoem! Reviews plz!  
Então, pra quem não leu, taí novamente a prévia do capítulo 5, agora ta certo, SHAUSHASU'**

BEIJOS, agnt se vê...

Miin;

**Capitulo 5: Talvez um erro**

"_Só uns poucos centímetros separavam nossos lábios de um toque, o olhar de Edward era intenso, significativo, enquanto o meu estava completamente perdido nas esmeraldas que eram seus olhos._

_- Você sempre foi o mais importante pra mim – murmurou com voz suave, fazendo com que seu hálito batesse em minha pele._

_Seu rosto foi se aproximando ao mau em um movimento lento, doce..._

_Entreabriu um pouco os lábios, era questão de segundos para que nossos lábios se juntassem, mesmo que fosse claro que ele logo se arrependeria, não queria parar o momento. Na verdade, queria que o mundo se detivesse naquele instante..."_


	6. Oii

Hei gente! Eu sei que estou demorando e que isso é péssimo, mas é que ultimamente eu to muito ocupada, muuuuito mesmo, tive que parar a tradução de um capítulo no meio, por pura falta de tempo, sei que isso não é desculpa e páa, mas acontece que estou na reta final do EF e fazendo várias provas, provas de aprovação pro EM, provas de simulado do Anglo, sem contar os preparativos pra minha festa de 15 anos, eu nunca pensei que fosse tãaao cansativo! Por isso queria avisar que vou demorar um pouco, e que estou procurando alguém que queira me ajudar com as traduções, ou seja, que reveze comigo na tradução dos capítulos, quem se interessar pode me mandar um email ou só uma review e eu vou responder, ok? Obrigada gente! Amo muito vocês, sério, beijos^^


	7. Chapter 7

**B****RINCANDO COM FOGO.**

Capítulo 5: Talvez seja um erro, talvez não.

Já estava sentindo frio. Alice já havia ido, passamos quase todo o dia trancados e o pior era que estava com fome.

Edward a havia ligado varias vezes, mas nada, Alice e nenhum de nossos outros amigos atendiam o celular.

Edward iria ficar sem família, isso era uma promessa. Como podiam ter feito isso? Estavam loucos!

Um calafrio subiu pelo meu corpo, sem que eu pudesse evitar tremer de frio.

Nesse instante algo quente pousou em meus ombros. Levantei a cabeça para ver o que era, e vi que Edward se encontrava sem sua camisa. Fiquei atordoada ao ver seus músculos descobertos. Era incrível o quanto ele havia mudado nestes anos.

Virei-me rapidamente ao perceber que o estava olhando muito e que sobre meus ombros se encontrava sua quente camisa.

Levantei o rosto para ver Edward, que me sorria docemente.

- Obrigada- foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

- Não quer dançar um pouco?- perguntou sonhador- Te esquentaria um pouco e aproveitaríamos o tempo.

Assenti, sem saber muito bem o que queria. Edward se colocou de pé, e me estendeu sua mão para ajudar-me a levantar. A aceitei, e coloquei sua camisa para que não caísse enquanto dançava.

Edward se dirigiu ao piano, enquanto eu pensava no que fazer, estava atordoada. Como ele pretendia que eu me concentrasse quando o tinha seminu a minha frente?!

Então a melodia daquela nana encheu o lugar, e sem poder evitar, comecei a dançar, a dançar para ele. Ele me olhava com um sorriso no rosto enquanto eu tratava de concentrar-me em como devia me mover sem cair. Edward movia suas mãos sem prestar a mínima atenção, ele estava completamente concentrado em mim, em cada pequeno movimento que eu fazia para ele, por mais que ele não soubesse disso.

E novamente os velhos tempos se repetiam. Assim havíamos sido sempre, e assim deveríamos ter sido se esta briga nunca tivesse acontecido.

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo neste instante. Preparei-me para saltar e dar um giro de três voltar como sempre fazia.

Tomei impulso e vi o rosto de Edward, sorrindo para mim... Como antes. Minha mente volto a pensar naquela noite.

Meus olhos se fecharam e sabia que havia perdido toda a concentração, uma tontura passou por minha cabeça e esperei o impacto contra o chão.

Céus. Por que tinha que ter pensado nele justamente neste preciso momento? O que havia de errado comigo?

Escutei um grito de desespero de Edward, mas não estava segura, apertei mais forte meu olhos para logo sentir que fortes braços me seguravam antes de golpear o solo.

Um ruído surdo ricocheteou na sala. Meus olhos continuavam fechados, a tontura ainda presente em minha cabeça e não me tinha vontade de abri-los. Controlei minha respiração por alguns segundos para tranquilizar-me. Estava nos braços de Edward!- ou esperava que fosse-

- Bella?- me chamava a ansiosa e atropelada voz de Edward- Bella abra os olhos- pediu com desespero.

Abraçou-me mais forte, acomodando-me em seu perfeito e modelado corpo, coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e deixei seu cheiro invadir-me, acreditando que assim a tontura desapareceria.

- Bella?- chamou-me novamente- diga algo, por favor... - suplicou.

Realmente parecia preocupado.

Meu coração acelerou de forma quase vergonhosa, tinha certeza de que ele podia sentir sua velocidade graças a nossa distancia- que era mínima-.

- Bella! Por Deus! Diga-me o que esta acontecendo. Por que seu coração esta batendo tão rápido?- Porcaria! Sim, ele havia sentido, que vergonha!

- Estou... bem- tratei de dizer essas palavras corretamente, mas saíram atropeladas, sem ar- É só uma tontura- lhe assegurei mostrando que se preocupara a toa.

Apertou-me um pouco mais, fazendo com que minha cabeça apoiasse em seu peito e seu calor me embriagar.

Lentamente fui abrindo meu olhos, tratando de que o movimento não fosse brusco, para não ter que fechá-los novamente.

- Desculpa- me desculpei com voz suave.

- Pelo o que?- Perguntou um Edward confuso.

- Por preocupar-te- ele soltou o ar com desilusão, como se estivesse esperando outra resposta.

- Não deve se desculpar por isso, o importante é que estas bem- Sim claro! Agora quem estava mal era ele.

- Pelo o que eu deveria me desculpar?- Lhe perguntei sem levantar minha cabeça, queria evitar seus olhos.

Sentia-me bem por estar em seus braços, era como se tudo estivesse bem, como se tudo estivesse bem entre nós. Surpreendi-me quando me peguei pensando que isso era real.

Seus braços se tencionaram a meu redor, me senti impaciente por sua resposta. Estava claro que ele esperava uma desculpa, então queria saber pelo o que.

- Po-por...nada- respondeu nervoso- Por que a pergunta?

Levantei a cabeça e quis desfazer-me de seus braços e ir para longe dele. Edward percebeu minhas intenções e colocou mais força em seus braços, que agora se encontravam ao redor de minha cintura, e não me deixou escapar. O que ele pretendia?! Acomodou-me melhor em seu colo de forma que nossos olhares se cruzaram, como era de se esperar tive que desviar o meu rapidamente, antes de me perder em seus lindos olhos esmeraldas.

Dei-me conta que nos encantávamos no chão, o que me dava mais oportunidades para escapar, já que se me jogasse de seus braços não doeria tanto a queda.

- Nem em sonhos- me disse Edward seriamente e não pude evitar de sorrir.

- O que?- lhe disse inocentemente.

- Não vai escapar daqui- enfatizou a ultima palavra abraçando-me com um pouco mais de força. Como me conhecia tanto para saber o que se passava em minha retorcida mente?! Odiava que ele fizesse isso!

Soltei o ar desanimada.

- Solte-me- lhe disse de forma ameaçadora.

- Não- respondeu decidido- Primeiro vamos conversar.

- Não posso escapar, e não me soltas! Te agradeceria se me deixasse no chão.

- Não- contestou novamente- vamos conversar primeiro...

- Solte-me!!- gritei como uma criança mimada, enquanto batia em seu peito.

Edward riu-se de mim. Eu estava começando a ficar desesperada, queria ir para longe de seus braços quentes, queria desesperadamente ir para longe dele.

- Bella, não faça palhaçada- disse divertido- não vou te soltar, ponto final.

Parei de golpear-lo e cruzei meus braços sobre meus peitos, às vezes ele podia ser tão irritante!

- Vai me contar a verdade?- falou entre dentes.

- Sobre o que?- me coloquei na defensiva de imediato, podia sentir seus olhos sobre mim, enquanto eu tinha os meus fixos na parede a minha frente.

- Por que deveria me desculpar segundo você?- Minha voz soou mais fria do que desejava e um estremecimento percorreu seu corpo.

Teria frio? Ainda estava com sua camisa...

Bella, preste atenção! Não se distraia! Reforcei para mim mesma.

- Eu... não tens que se desculpar de nada- disse nervoso, sua respiração se acelerou um pouco mais quando comecei a fazer círculos com meus dedos em seu torso nu- Por que perguntou?- parecia que estava fazendo um grande esforço para falar com coerência.

- Edward... Sei que esperavas algo. O que quer de mim? Por que faz isso comigo?- as palavras escaparam de minha boca sem pensar, deixei de brincar com seu peito para concentrar-me. Minha voz havia soado desesperada e triste, eu sabia. Como iria consertar isso?

- Você sabe o que eu quero- disse aos sussurros- quero tudo volte a ser como antes, quero que sejamos amigos novamente, que possas confiar em mim, que não me odeis...

- Eu não te odeio!- me apressei a responder em que mundo paralelo devíamos viver para que isso acontecesse?

- É o que parece. Bella, você se foi por nossa briga...

- Nem tudo gira a seu redor, Edward- lhe cortei, por mais que meu mundo sim girasse a seu redor, mas ele não sabia disso.

- Você nunca quis aceitar essa oferta na Inglaterra, por mais que tivesse te encorajado assim como seus pais, mas depois de nossa briga você a aceitou, e foi embora sem sequer se despedir- sua voz melancólica quase me fez crer que ele gostava de mim.

- Não te importa as razões pelas quais eu fui, e não me despedi porque isso era o que você queria e o que eu queria... - Como eu podia mentir tanto?

- Eu não queria que você fosse! Você sabia! Sabia que iria me fazer sofrer, e não foi capaz de se despedir!

- Foi isso o que você me disse?- disse atônita por seus gritos, ele me olhou sério- Você me deixou muito claro que não queria voltar a me ver! Não querias mais saber de mim!

- Você sabe que eu estava bravo! Que falei sem pensar!

- Por mais que estivesse bravo, essas palavras, você as disse por algo... E me doeu- disse em um tom mais baixo, sem gritar.

- Sei que te doeram- disse mais tranqüilo, com o remorso soando em sua voz- Naquela noite mal pude dormir pela culpa que sentia! Jamais quis dizer essas coisas! Você era o que mais me importava!- meus olhos se arregalaram ante tal confissão- me importa!- se corrigiu.

Estava estática, não esperava essa resposta dele, para dizer a verdade não esperava esta discussão... outra vez.

Seus braços se fizeram mais aconchegantes ao redor de minha cintura, minha vista continuava a fugir da magia que seus olhos esmeraldas podiam ocasionar em mim.

A camisa que havia colocado começou a pesar kilos, tudo se fazia mais intenso, tudo em mim aumentava a pressão.

Por fim, Edward colocou sua mão em meu queixo e em um movimento lento virou o meu rosto, para que enfim nossos olhares se encontrassem.

Só alguns poucos centímetros separavam nossos lábios de se encostarem, o olhar de Edward era intenso, significativo, enquanto o meu estava totalmente afogado nas esmeraldas verdes que eram seus olhos.

Sempre fois o mais importante para mim- sussurrou com a voz suave, fazendo com que seu hálito chocasse contra minha pele.

Seu rosto foi se aproximando do meu em um movimento lento, doce.

Entreabriu um pouco os lábios, era questão de segundos para que nossos lábios se juntassem, por mais que soubesse que logo ele se arrependeria, eu não queria parar o momento. Na verdade, queria que o mundo se detivesse nesse instante.

De repente um golpe forte vindo da porta fez com que me separasse dele rapidamente e soltei seus braços para cair no piso duro.

- Sinto muito!- gritou um Alice alterada.

A fulminei com os olhos, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhar por ira e vergonha, Deus Alice, não poderia existir uma hora mais importuna! Olhei para Edward que parecia em estado de choque, já que estava na mesma posição em que se encontrava antes de Alice nos interromper. Desviei a vista para meus amigos que estavam atrás daquela pequenina criatura.

Rosalie e Jasper estão sem-graça, era óbvio que tinham percebido o que haviam interrompido e Emmett pelo jeito também tinha percebido, mas igual a seu irmão, estava estático ao lado de sua namorada.

- Nós estamos indo- disse em um tom frio.

Alice soltou um chiado.

- Desculpa! Desculpa ter interrompido!- gritou, olhei-a, percebi que se não fossemos nós quem a matasse ela mesma o faria- Se não fosse tão tarde!!Ahhh! Lamento te-los interrompido!

- Querida, creio que Bella não te perdoará por anos...

- Sim- continuou Rose- olhe o que interrompeu!

- Eu sei- chiou Alice.

Estava indignada, não estavam se desculpando por nos ter trancados um dia inteiro, mas sim por nos terem interrompido! Por mais que isso fosse algo que eu tampouco os perdoaria.

Apertei minhas mão formando punhos, nunca iria perdoar Alice por isso. Maldita seja! Nos havia interrompido!

- Nós vamos- por fim escutei a voz de Edward a meu lado. O olhei e este se encontrava tão aborrecido quanto eu- E nem lhes ocorra voltar a me dirigir uma única palavra- disse em tom ameaçante, frio.

Jamais o havia ouvido falar dessa forma. Nossos _amigos _também se encontravam surpreendidos ante seu tom e uma expressão de remorso apareceu em seus rostos.

Em um movimento rápido Edward se levantou. Eu por outro lado continuei ali. Isso havia mudado tudo, não? Certamente não voltaria a dirigir-me a palavra.

- Bella?- escutei a voz atropelada de Edward. Estava sonhando?

Levantei a vista e o vi parado na minha frente, com a mão estendida para ajudar-me a levantar. E em seu rosto havia um sorriso tímido.

O olhei surprese.

- Vamos?Necessitas comer algo, não acho que queiras ficar aqui- me sorriu mais amplamente.

O olhei com o rosto sonhador e aceitei sua mão para me levantar. Passamos ao lado de nossos _amigos _sem olhá-los, e saímos desse lugar.

Talvez não havia sido um erro.

**Gente, queria me desculpar por ter att o capitulo errado, mas o mesmo aviso embaixo serve para os dois caps, e mais alguns também, esse cap tem os créditos para Danielle Caçador, valeuzaaaaaaaasso Dani(L**

**Queria agradecer a todos os reviews fofos que eu tenho recebido, vcs são uns amores, sério. E desculpa não estar podendo responde-los, mas assim que eu tiver um cisquinho de tempo eu volto a responde-los como antes, promessa! BEIIIJOS:***


	8. Chapter 8

**Brincando com Fogo**

Capitulo 6: Um chocolate não conserta as coisas, mas ajuda.

Já havia se passado uns tantos minutos desde que havíamos deixado aquele lugar onde passamos um maldito, mas maravilhoso, dia inteiro trancados juntos.

Quando saímos de lá Emmett e Alice começaram a seguir nos enquanto imploravam para que os perdoassem, já Jasper e Rosalie os seguiam e apenas nos lançavam olhares de arrependimento.

Sabia que Rose não era muito sincera, assim como também sabia que se havia deixado levar por Alice.

Edward parecia que achava com um ar superior e eu não estava muito segura do porque. Durante o tempo em que estivemos trancados ele não havia se queixado muito do plano magnífico de sua família, e agora parecia que se pudesse os enterrariam vivos. Fazia maldições,e xingamentos, dirigidos a seus irmãos, e caminha apressadamente com a vista fixa na frente. O mais bonito de tudo isto, e o que não deixava concentrar-me como deveria era que Edward ainda não havia soltado minha mãe, e cada vez que seus irmãos gritavam algo a respeito do que haviam interrompido lhe dava um leve aperto.

Ao chegarmos ao Volvo de Edward, este me abriu a porta para que entrasse, fiquei estática quando a cara de nossos amigos. Para sua surpresa e a de todos, me aproximei de Jasper e lhe beijei a bochecha não sem antes dizer que não estava brava com ele. Este me abraçou fortemente e me dise algo que sabia com perfeição " Trate de convencerem-los de que não o fizeram, vocês dever se resolver sem mediadores"

Alice, Emmett e Rose se queixaram de que eu o houvesse perdoado, mas os ignorei. Depois disso entrei no Volvo, Edward ainda mantinha a porta aberta para mim, e nos encaminhamos novamente para a estrada.

Algumas vezes Edward apertava o volante com mais força, e se escutava seus murmuros amaldiçoando seus irmãos.

Ja eu me entretinha abraçando meu corpo como fazia sempre que viajava com ele e olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos, era engraçado ve-lo tão irritado, tão frustrado. Assim como eu me sentia...

- Por que Jarper?- perguntou enquanto o automovel parava em uma fila de carros que esperavam para pagar o pedágio.

Levantei a cabeça e o olhei, ele continuava com a vista à frente. As bozinas ao fundo não ajudavam em nada para que o entendesse.

- O que tem Jasper?

- Por que o perdoou?-parecia realmente furioso. Soltei uma risada e Edward me olhou com o cenho franzido – Oque tem tanta graça?

- Você- lhe disse e ele franziu ainda mais o cenho- Não sei porque esta irritado, quando estavamos trancados não parecia tão incomodado. Oque aconteceu?- Edward virou os olhos e voltou a vista para frente. O que eu havia perdido?- Alias, sabes melhor que eu que Jasper não tem nada a ver com este assunto...

- Ele não é um santo- sentenciou.

- Mas não foi ideia dele.

- Tenho certeza de que foi ele quem os convenseu de nos destrancarem naquele momento.

- E o que tem de mal nisso ?- Definitivamente eu havia perdido um grande capitulo

- Bah!- se queixou e avançou para pagar o pedagio e seguir o caminho.

Franzi o cenho e coloquei novamente minha cabeça sobre meus joelhos olhando a escura paisagem.

Para dizer a verdade não olhava nada, não só porque não estava neste mundo mas também porque a noite estava demasiada escura para não permitirme ver a paisagem como havia feito na ida.

Contudo por alguns segundo mais eu observei o nada, mas de repente paramos e ele desligou o motor. Desorientada como estava me surpreendi ao ver que nos encontravamos na frente de um "Star Buck" muito grande ao lado da estrada.

- O que fazemos aquí?

- Por acaso não te disse que iriamos comer algo antes de chegar em casa?- perguntou em um tom doce com um charmoso sorriso no rosto- Vamos Bella sei que esta morta de fome!- mal havia terminado de me convercer quando meu estomago roncou, dando-lhe a razão.

Envergonhada assenti com a cabeça. Arrumei minha roupa o melhor possivel, Por Deus ainda estava com a camisa de Edward!

Quando me virei para abrir a porta, esta ja se encontrava aberta e segurada por um sorridente Edward. Pude ver com seu corpo tremia diante um pequena rajada de vento. Soltei uma leve e baixa risada.

Edward fechou a porta e aproveitei este momento para tirar a camisa de Edward e estender a ele, Deus que frio que fazia! Como ele havia suportado este frio?

- Fique com ella Bella, esta tremendo- disse negando-se a pegar sua camisa.

- Não seja tonto- lhe disse- não pode andar por ai seminu- assim que terminei de dizer tais palavras ele sorriu para mim.

- Que há Bella? - disse divertido- Te deixo nervosa vendo-me assim? Ou é por que não quer que ninguem me veja assim?

- Vai ao inferno!- Lhe gritei furiosa por seus comentarios. Joguei a camisa em sua cara e começei a caminhar em direção ao Café.

Como podia ter um ego tão grande? Era óbvio que ele era irresistivel, e que qualquer mulher que tivesse seus cinco sentido o olharia, mas, um pouco de modestia não faz mal!

- Bella!- gritou, mas não parei minha cmainhada- Bella, foi só uma brincadeirinha!- suplicou ja muito perto de mim, apertei o passo trantando de reprimir minha vontade de da-lhe um tapa.- Por favor, pode me perdoar?- Disse pegando minha mão fazendo-me parar.

Me recusava a ter que encara-lo por isso continuei dando-lhe as costas. Talvez estivesse exagerando as coisas, havia sido um brincadeira boba de sua parte mas por alguma razão não queria dar o braço a torcer, talvez meu mal humor era por não ter comido nada o dia todo, pelo o que Alice nos havia feito...

- Vou quere um chocolate quente- disse de forma cortante e desfazendo-me de sua aproximação.

Caminhamos em silencio até entrar no local. O lugar estava cheio de pessoas, muitas fazendo fila para fazer seu pedido e outras sentadas em pequenas e redondas mesas.

- Vá pegar um lugar, Bella- disse Edward- eu pedirei algo para comer- assenti com a cabeça e comecei a adentrar o local, perdendo-me entra a multidão.

Caminhei até chegar ao final do aposento e me sentei em um mesa muito arejada. Uma parte de mim não queria ser encontrada, queria tracarme em minha mente e pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido hoje, desde que havia chegado.

Enquanto tratava de não pensar no que havia acontecido naquela escola de dança, minha mente vagava em suas lembranças, projetando distintos cenarios onde Edward e eu nos beijavamos- sem que Alice interrompesse.

Devo admitir que haviam muitos cenarios que me agradavam, tinham uns em que o final eu desejava com todas minhas forças que fossem reais, mas não o eram. Os reais eram os que eu tratava de evitar, onde tudo acabava igual ou pior do que estava... Onde Edward se desculpava por seu impulso, ou deixava de falar...

- Bella?- uma voz conhecida me tirou de meus pensamentos.

Olhei para frente e ali estava o motivo de minha desgraça. Edward estava sentado olhando me com ansiedade, e na mesa havia um bandeija com dois chocolates e dois pedaços de torta.

- Obrigada- disse pegando meu chocolate.

Edward não tirou os olhos de mim enquanto tomava meu chocolate, e ele também bebia o seu de vez em quando. Seu olhar me deixava nervosa e por mais que não o encarasse podia imaginar seus olhos esmeraldas desconcertados por meu comportamento.

- Esta tudo bem?- se atreveu a perguntar quando voltava a levar meu chocolata à boca. Assenti com a cabeça sem encara-lo – Então, por que não olha para mim?

Porcaria! Por que tinha que perceber? Mas por que outras pessoas não percebem que quando estou nervosa não as olho nos olhos? Por que ele percebia? Por que Edward tinha que conhecerme melhor que os outros? Isto era demasiado frustrante.

- Estou bem, Edward- disse em um fio de voz.

- Não parece.

- Não tenho porque- disse ja com um tom mais forte, irritada comigo mesma.

- Bella- me chamou a atençaõ, estirou sua mão para acariciar a minha, em um rapido movimento a tirei, não queria sua um suspiro e voltou a deixar sua mão sobre a mesa.- Que houve, Bella?

- Nada- me apressei a dizer.

- Não pode, ou não quer me contar?-insistiu. Este menino não desistia!

- Não quero, fim- minha voz soou mais cortante do que pretendia.

Me senti mal, o problema não era ele, se bem que isso era algo em que eu devia pensar, o problema era eu, e não tinha porque o fazer se sentir mal.

-Olhe, Edward- lhe chamei com a voz suave, e comecei a torcer um guardanapo em minhas mãos- Não devia ter respondido..

- Não importa- replicou de forma rapida e cortante.

Franzi o cenho, mas ainda assim não me animei para levantar os olhos.

- Não queria ter respondido assim, não é...

- Bella, sério não tem que me explicar nada- seu tom foi duro. Mas que frustrante era!- Esta bem, oque aconteceu hoje foi culpa minha, entendo que não tenha gostado, eu deveria te-lo feito não queria chatiar-te...- De que Diabos estava falando?O que eu havia perdido?

- O que disse Edward?-Levantei a cabeça e notei que ele tinha a vista fixa em mim, seus olhos pareciam tristes, isto doia em mim.

- Bella, estas assim pelo oque passou hoje, não?-disse com uma ponta de arrependimento- Escuta, sei que te incomodei, não foi minha intenção...-parecia que a qualquer comento iria começar a chorar, instintivamente movi minha mão para alcançar a dele que estava sobre a mesa, fechada em um punho. Ficou tenso quando sentiu minha mão sobre a sua, mas não desviou o olhar-Quero que sejamos...nos...você sabe...-levantei as sobrancelhas diante de sua confusão com as palavras,bem não sabia sobre oque estavamos falando- Não quero que me ignore, não quero que briguemos, não quero ficar mal com você..não com você- suas palavras pareciam uma suplica, e meu coração inchou ao escuta-las.

- Edward-chamei.

- Sei que tens que pensar- me cortou novamente- sei que oque se passou a alguns anos te magoou..

- Por que em todas nossas conversas tem que estar presente oque se passou aquela noite?-Disse deseperada.

O momento em que tirei minha mão de sua me pareceu doloroso, mas estava tão irritada. Para começar não havia entendido nada do que Edward havia dito; segundo: pela primeira vez me sentia bem com ele, desde aquele incidente, e Edward tinha que recordar-me para que novamente eu me sentisse Deus!

Edward havia mudado seu olhar pelo desconcerto e surpresa, e encarava sua mão como se houvesse algo interessante lá.

- Porque foi oque aconteceu- disse com simplicidade.

- Mas ja aconteceu- assinalei o passado.

- Isso não muda o fato de que foras embora por minha culpa- soltei um suspiro cansado quanto a sua insistencia de tocar no assunto, outra vez- Sei que não quer falar- me disse frustrado- mas necessito de respostas, tenho esperado por elas muitos anos.

Respirei fundo de forma teatral e me levantei da mesa, levando minha xicara de chocolate em minha mãos. Edward não tardou em fazer o mesmo e por-se diante de mim. Pegou meus braços me impedindo de fugir.

- Teras que continuar esperando, eu porem não estou preparada para reponde-las – disse olhando a janela.

As pessoas ao redor nos olhavam como se fossemos a novela da tarde, coisa que começava a pertubar-me...não porque nos estivessem observando- claro que isso tampouco me agradava- mas porque começava a ser certo. Agora a unica coisa que faltava a nossa história é que apareceria um irmão perdido, ou uma carta que dizia que Edward era meu irmão ou algo do tipo. Sem duvida me mataria se isso acontecesse!

- Não tocarei mais no assunto-prometeu- mas quero que me prometa que quando estiver pronta, virá a mim e o dira- Oque?Claro que não aceitaria...

- Sim-Oque?Oque?Oque? Bella sabes oque acabas de fazer? Tens que pensar antes de falar, menina apaixonada!

- Obrigado- afroxou suas mãos em meus braços- não va, ainda temos tempo.

Levantei o rosto e Edward me encarava com um reluzente sorriso no rosto. Com delicadeza me levou até a mesa e sentou-se em nosso antigo lugar. Estava louca? Edward teria problemas de multiplas personalidades? Porque era isso que parecia...Faziam tãos poucos segundos que parecia sofrido e agora perecia feliz. Que confuso era!

-Sabes que cuando chegarmos teremos problemas com seus irmãos, não?-Acabei com meu chocolate e coloquei a xicara vazia na mesa.

- Nem me lembre- Disse tenebroso- dessa não saem vivos.

- Não queres ficar sem irmãos- comentei em um tom brincalhão para mudar os animos entre nós- São oque são, e são seus irmãos...Então eu faço o trabalho sujo- me ofereci de brincadeira, mesmo que uma parte de mim queria enterra-los vivos.

- E te deixar toda a diversão?- Negou com a cabeça- Acho que não, a menos que me de algo com que "brincar"- se juntou a mim na brincadeira- Deixe-me Emmett e você fica com Alice.

- Oh não!!-Exclamei-Me deixas a pior? Matar aquela criaturinha me tomara anos, inclusive minha vida- falei brincando- Eu fico com Emmett e você com Alice.

- Emmett acabaria com você em um segundo, Bella, melhor mudar, Alice é da sua altura, seria mais facil.

- Você tampouco é muito comparado com Emmett. Alias aposto oque você quiser que se fizer um bom drama e uma boa atuação ele fará o que eu quiser, e você tem mais controle sobre Alice do que eu.

- Não me convenceu...

- Não?Nem com muito drama e uma boa atuação?- perguntei docemente e fiz minha melhor cara de cachorrinho triste.

Edward me olhou durante um tempo, atordoado, e por mais que seu olhar fixo começasse a me incomodar, não me rendi. Era bom poder voltar a me divertir com ele, senti falta disso...

Sai de meus desvaneios quando Edward soltou um suspiro de derrota.

- Não sei como você faz isso- se queixou- mas esta bem, você ganhou fique com Emmett.

Aplaudi minha vitória, Edward riu-se de mim enquanto eu festejava como uma criançinha que descobrira que o natal chegaria mais cedo este ano.

- Senti falta disso- o ouvi dizer.

- Acho melhor voltarmos já- Edward olhou-me dizendo que não o queria- Esta tarde- Lhe expliquei- e Esme debe estar preocupada- e tais palavras pareceram convencer-lo ja que parou de negar a volta à casa e caminhou atrás de mim até o carro.

Como sempre, abriu-me a porta do copiloto e eu, para não romper o costume, me acomodei como sempre, abraçando minhas pernas com a vista na estrada.

- Como é a Inglaterra?- Edward peguntou de repente- a unica vez que fui lá já fazem muitos anos e não me lembro muito bem.

De verdade queria que eu lhe contasse sobre minhas estadia lá? O olhei tratando de buscar algo em sua expressão que me dissesse o que queria, mas não achei nada alem de calma e felicidade nela.

- Já sabes, muita história, ingleses, comida a qual não me acostumei...nada em especial- tratei de soar o mais desinteressada possivel ante tal assunto, mas a verdade é que tal me desconcertava. Não havia passado uma boa estadia lá e não gostava de falar nisso e muito menos com ele.

- Fizestes muitos amigos?- perguntou, sua voz soava ansiosa e achei graça nisso.

- Alguns- admití.

Não acredito que os pudesse chamar de amigos, talvez pessoas para companhia ou algo assim, mas ele não tinha o porque saber dos detalhes.

- Hm... Você...hm... saiu...com... alguém?- arqueei as sobrancelhas- você sabe...um...

- Encontro- o interrompi, era bom ter algo com o que o irritar, por mais que fosse mentira- sai com um par de garotos, mas nada sério- terminei de relatar minha mentira.

Edward apertou o volante com força, resmungou um par de coisas que não consegui entender.

- Edward, esta tudo bem?- Começava a assustarme sua atitude.

- Está- respondeu de forma dura e cortante.

O encarei por um tempo esperando outra resposta, mas me dei por vencida quando já haviam se passado 5 longos minutos, assim voltei a esconder meu rosto entre meu joelhos.

A viajem depois disso foi silenciosa, ele ainda não havia relaxado e por alguma razão extranha me sentia feliz por sua atitude ante minhas palavras.

- Olhe, Edward- o chamei quando estavamos por chegar em Forks, ele me olhou pelo canto dos olhos- Está com algum problema?

- Não- ele disse, no mesmo tom de antes- Com quantos você saiu?- perguntou.

Sorri para mim mesma. Estava com ciumes! Ou pelo menos era o que eu queria pensar.

- Hmmm- fiz que pensava, só para torturá-lo um pouco mais- Não sei, acho que uns 4, talvez 5, não me lembro muito bem.

- Não se lembra com quantos saiu?- Gritou exasperado.

Me abraçei mais forte para não cair em gargalhadas.

- Que houve Eward?Está com ciumes? - lhe perguntei em tom brincalhão.

Edward voltou a resmungar em um idioma que não entendi.

- Ciumes- repetiu.

- Isso, você está com ciumes?

- Não, não sei, bem, não é oque importa agora- pareciqa que lhe custava pensar com claridade.

- E você?- mudei o assunto, antes que lhe causasse um derrame cerebral- Outras namoradas como Lauren?- isso havia sido um golpe baixo.

Edward ficou tenso ante minhas palabras.

- Não- se apressou a dizer- não sai com ninguem desde que terminei com Lauren, e na verdade oque tive com ella não foi bem uma relação... acabou em um dia.

Sua resposta soava sincera, e fez com que me sentisse mal por ter mentido, mas não voltar atrás... isso era um pequena vingança pelo o que aconteceu no passado.

Não demorou muito até que chegassemos em casa. Ficamos um longo tempo sentados no Volvo, com o motor desligado, dentro da garagem, respirando profundamente e nos preparando para matar os irmãos Cullen.

-Crianças, são vocês?- escutei o grito de Esme, e como havia previsto estava preocupada.

- Hora de descer- murmurei.

Quando me dei conta estava sozinha no carro, mas o som da porta se abrindo ao lado fez com que me sobressaltasse. Como ainda não havia me acostumado a ele?

Ao entrar no hall, Esme se pos a nos abraçar, pude ver Alice sentada na escada claramente nervosa e Emmett sentado no sofá fazendo um aviãozinho de papel com as páginas da revista de decoração de sua mãe.

- Oh crianças, graças a Deus que chegaram!- realmente estva preocupada, mas nem era tão tarde assim, para ela estar tão preocupada- Por que não atendediam seus telefones?- ralhou conosco assim que nos soltou.

-O desliguei quando fomos- admitiu Edward olhando raivoso para seus irmãos, ambos ficaram mais nesvosos ante tal- e Bella esqueçeu o dela em casa.

- Estava muito preocupada!-ralhou. Edward tomou a mão de sua mãe e lhe deu um sorriso consolador.

- Fique tranquila, mãe- lhe disse carinhosamente- não aconteceu nada conosco, e não esta tão tarde assim para que fiques alterada.

- Querido, você sabe que horas são?- perguntou, Edward negou com a cabeça- São 2:30 da manhã. Não é tão tarde assim?- Edward e eu ficamos calados ante sua resposta. Como passou rápido o tempo! E eu achando que ainda eram 10:00 da noite...

- Desculpa- murmurei.

Edward fez uma expressão de dor e Esme voltou a abraçar-me.

- Tudo bem, querida- murmurou perto de meu ouvido- Está bem, só estava preocupada, da próxima vez levem seus celulares- Quem disse que haveria uma próxima vez? Ta bem, a idéia me fascinava- Aliás sei que estavam bravos com o que Alice e Emmett fizeram.

Eu assenti e Edward bufou.

- Onde está Carlisle?- lhe perguntei. Me supreendi em não vê-lo.

- Hoje é sua vez de fazer o plantão- disse Esme mais relaxada- Vamos crianças, a janta está pronta, e não aceitarei um não como resposta- Edward e eu rimos.

Esme caminhou até a cozinha, e Edward e eu iamos segui-la quando vimos que Emmett e Alice pensavam em nos acompanhar. Demos a volta para enfrentar-los.

Edward, como em outra ocasião, parecia um vampiro, de tão bravo que estava!

- Nem pensem em nos seguir- lhes ameaçou.

- Não voltem a falar conosco- adicionei.

- Não existimos- disse Edward por fim, antes de nos virarmos e serguir para a cozinha.

Escutamos um grito vindo de Alice e logo o som de alguem subindo a escada correndo. Felizes pelo resultado sentamos na mesa e jantamos junto a Esme.

Esse dia, sem duvida, iria ser inesquecivel. Não haviamos resolvido tudo com o chocolate, mas havia ajudado...e muito.

**Créditos da tradução á Daniella, que está me ajudando taaanto caran, vcs nem tem noção, esse capitulo foi inteiramente traduzido por ela.**


	9. Chapter 9

BRINCANDO COM FOGO

Capitulo Sete: Um pequeno presente.

Estava no jardim da casa dos Cullen, deitada sobre a grama lendo "_O morro dos ventos uivantes_".

Não fazia muito tempo desde que havia acordado, eram duas horas da tarde e o sol iluminava o jardim fazendo parecer um daqueles de contos de fadas. Esme tinha uma grande dedicação a ele, já que estava fabuloso, haviam flores de todas as cores e cheiros... a grama estava com uma cor verde brilhante, e as flores que se moviam conforme o vento lhe davam um toque mágico.

Não havia visto Edward desde o café-da-manhã, o qual, devo dizer, que não foi muito agradável. Emmett e Alice haviam tentado se aproximar de nós, mas Edward os "espantou" de uma forma que me deu pena deles. Sinceramente não entendia por que Edward estava tão irritado com eles; ok, tinha um motivo e eu também estava irritada por causa disso, mas não dessa forma.

As rajadas de ar acariciavam meu cabelo e me fazia sentir nas nuvens, talvez dentro de minha própria história. Por mais que meus olhos seguissem as palavras do livro, minha mente já estava muito longe do mundo de "_O morro dos ventos uivantes"_.

Meu sonho era parecido com um conto de fadas, algo que estava muito longe da realidade. Essa era a parte mais dramática da história, mas essa era todo o enredo que havia em tal, já que duvidava que algum dia pudéssemos ser algo mais do que "amigos**".[N/D : Essa parte ficou meio estranha ao traduzir, mas no original ela estava assim mesmo, eu mudei uma coisa ou outra para poderem entender melhor. Desculpa por interromper ;D]**

De repente o sol deixou de iluminar meu rosto, abri os olhos para verificar o que havia interrompido meu momento de sonhos, mas fiquei muda quando vi que em minha frente se encontrava Edward olhando-me com as mãos para trás e com um sorriso radiante.

Quando me dei conta de que o estava encarando há muito tempo, me sentei na grama desviando meus olhos de seus embriagadores olhos esmeraldas.

- Olá - disse e se acomodou ao meu lado.

- Olá - respondi indiferente.

Baixou seus olhos até meu velho e maltratado volume de "_O morro dos ventos uivantes_". Edward me olhava com cara de deboche. Mantivemos os olhares até que soube que não podia suportá-lo mais.

- Por que está me olhando assim?

- Como você pode ler isso?- começou com reprovação - Maldito o dia em que Esme lhe deu! A história é horrível...

- Eu gosto - lhe cortei.

- Eu posso saber o por quê?

- Porque a pesar de todas as barreiras que existem em seu relacionamento eles conseguem superá-las, para ficarem juntos... Ele se esquece de sua maldade, e ela de seu egoísmo. Para mim, é algo admirável.

- Mas é uma história de ódio e vingança - replicou.

- E isso não os separa.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, ele devia estar pensando em minhas palavras e eu queria saber lhe importava tanto com coisas tão insignificantes como esta.

- Bem, não acho que agora seja o momento para esse assunto - disse de forma casual, e com um grande sorriso no rosto. Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Então, qual é o próximo assunto?

- Como amanhã começam as aulas- fiz uma careta ao ouvir a péssima noticia, ele riu de minha expressão- acho que devemos nos vingar de Alice e Emmett- desta vez fui eu quem riu. **[N/Y: MUAHAHAHAHA Edward DUMAL, ow –kk]**

- Hm... Gostei - admiti.

- Achei que gostaria.

- Sugestões? Não estou errada em achar que já esta com tudo planejado, não?

Se sorriso se fez ainda maior, e me deslumbrei com este.

- Não, não está errada. Comprei varias coisas para levar meu plano à tona, a única coisa que preciso é da sua ajuda - sorriu com malicia. **[N/Y: Se a Bella não quiser eu ajudo, tamos ai pra tudo, colega (y]**

- O que tenho que fazer?- a emoção foi notória na minha voz. Morria de curiosidade para saber o que Edward havia preparado para torturá-los um pouco.

- Digamos que Alice terá problemas quando for ver seu "armário especial"- parou para rir de tal pensamento - Rosalie terá uma pequena troca de maquiagens, e Emmett... bem é aqui que você entra- o olhei com medo- Preciso que flerte com ele e quando Rose estiver por perto, negue- sorri de acordo com o seu plano de vingança.

- Feito!- Aprovei.

- Podemos começar?- percebi a ansiedade em sua voz. Levantou-se com graça e me estendeu uma mão para me ajudar. Consciente de que precisava, já que havia passado muito tempo sentada.

Ao que parecia, seus irmãos não estavam em casa, e as coisas de Rosalie estava no quarto de Alice, já que, segundo ela, ela necessitava toda a ajuda possível para que a perdoasse e sua genial idéia havia sido convidar Rose para passar a noite com ela.

Edward me deu vários cremes, entre outras coisas para colocarmos nas maquiagens que haviam em uma caixa rosa com bordas douradas, que ao ser aberta se deparava com todos os tipos de maquiagem. Me dava pena arruinar algo que com certeza havia sido muito caro, mas era o preço que deviam pagar por nos ter trancado e interrompido quando estávamos a ponto de nos beijar. **[N/Y: Se tivessem interrompido um beijo MEU com o Eddie, não ia ser a maquiagem que ia ser estraçalhada, garanto... ta desculpem a interrupção idiota again, mas é que eu não me controlo, dudes...] **

Logo nos dirigimos ao closet "especial" de Alice. Sim, eu havia imaginado que seu closet "comum" era exagerado, mas não era nada comparado com o "especial". Era maior que meu quarto! Inclusive, era maior que todo o terceiro piso. Toda a roupa que ali estava era feita por desenhistas famosos, entre eles estava Gucci, Chanel, Dolce & Gabanna... e a lista seguia.

- Edward- o chamei- Sério que arruinaremos toda essa roupa?- me dava pena, por mais que não fosse fissurada por moda sabia reconhecer quando algo era extremamente caro e exclusivo.

- Claro que não- suspirou- Não podemos arruiná-las, Carlisle e Esme me matariam. Lhes custou uma fortuna este closet! Apenas as esconderemos, e você pode pegar o que quiser, Esme te deu permissão.

- Ela sabe sobre essa vingança?- perguntei surpresa.

- Claro!- começou a tirar a roupa de um armário que havia dentro do closet- ela que deu a idéia- disse orgulhoso.

Sorri e comecei a ajudá-lo.

Não podia acreditar que estivesse tocando em roupas tão caras! Com o dinheiro que haviam investido neste closet com certeza sustentaria um país inteiro!

Um grito vindo do andar de baixo nos alertou que era hora de ir. Edward se encarregou de levar a sacola com a roupa de Alice o mais rápido possível a seu quarto enquanto eu colocava as coisas desorganizadas no lugar.

Escutei passos vindo para o quarto e soube que já não podia sair pela porta. A principio procurei um lugar para me esconder, mas com certeza Alice me encontraria então corri para a janela.

A maçaneta da porta girou e pulei para fora da janela. Senti-me tonta ao ver a altura em que me encontrava. Me espremi contra a parede o mais forte que pude e comecei a andar pela pequeno espaço que tinha até chegar à próxima janela.

Por favor, não caia, por favor, Bella não seja boba, não erre.

Mas foi em vão pensar nisso, já que me encontrava tonta. Torci o tornozelo e escorreguei. Já estava perto da janela, então tentei agarrá-la, mas minhas mãe escorregaram.

Soltei um grito e fechei os olhos com força.

- Te peguei!- disse uma voz ofegante.

Os braços que eu tanto amava me seguravam com força pela cintura. Abri os olhos com medo, e soltei outro grito ao ver que estava inclinada a ponto de cair, não fossem seus braços.

Escutei sua melodiosa risada, e segundos depois já me encontrava acomodada em seus braços no escritório de seu pai.

- Estranhei que ainda não tivesse tropeçado - comentou.

Definitivamente Edward sabia como arruinar um momento com comentários impróprios. Separei-me dele, contra sua vontade, brava.

Vamos sair daqui - com passo firme me dirigi à porta, mas Edward pegou meu braço antes que pudesse pegar a maçaneta para sair.

- Não vai me agradecer?- sua voz soou sensual, mais do que já era. **[N/Y: Se coloque no lugar da Bella agora, o Eddie falando com essa voz super sexy hot hot no seu ouvido, hein? NEMCOMENTO] **

Segurei-me para não dar a volta e beijá-lo com vontade, tive que me agüentar. Ainda tinha que manter um pouco de orgulho.

- Obrigada - minha voz soou abobada. Como esperava que me saísse bem se mal podia pensar?!

Edward não afrouxou seu aperto, na verdade se aproximou mais de mim, no que eu continuei de costas para ele.

- Não foi nada - disse em resposta.

- Quero ir.

Tentei me soltar sem êxito algum. De um modo pouco sutil deu a volta e me apertou contra seu peito, deixando nossos rostos a poucos centímetros.

- Já não sei como te dizer as coisas - sua voz soava triste, desesperançada... Como se estivesse a ponto de trazer a tona todos seus segredos, para logo começar a chorar.

- Que coisas?- perguntei ingenuamente.

- Bella, desde que você se foi...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MINHA ROUPAAAAAAAAAA - o grito de Alice nos sobressaltou e fez com que nos separássemos.

Sem poder olhá-lo de volta na cara, sai correndo do escritório direto para o quarto de Alice.

Não que quisesse atuar, sabia que não atuava bem, mas queria desfrutar de sua cara de horror, e em especial fugir de Edward.

Definitivamente quando entrei no quarto vi uma imagem que permaneceria em minha memória pelo resto de minha vida. Já estavam todos ali: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose e Jasper. O único que faltava era Edward, mas sabia que ele demoraria um tempo para aparecer.

Alice estava no chão chorando sem parar, com Jasper a seu lado tratando de acalmá-la. Rose estava de pé em sua frente com ambas as mão na boa, parecia que continha um grito de terror; Emmett, que estava a seu lado, olhava a cena com diversão, igual a Esme que estava sentada na cama; Carlisle a seu lado, olhava tudo minuciosamente, tratando de juntar "lé com cré"

- Não pode ser - murmurou Alice - é uma tragédia! - não pude reprimir uma risada, o que fez com que Alice e Rosalie me olhassem com raiva.

Esses olhares foram a deixa perfeita para que me retirasse, algo que fiz com prazer. Sai do quarto como se fosse um foguete. Não queria nem imaginar o que me esperava quando Rose visse o que havíamos feito com sua maquiagem importada.

Só desacelerei quando já me encontrava à salvo no terceiro andar. Desde a escada já se podia ouvir a suave musica de piano que vinha do quarto de Edward. Antes de escutar a triste musica estava decidida a me trancar em meu quarto, mas a curiosidade foi maior do que eu. Morria de vontade de saber o que Edward sentia nestes momentos, e sua musica dizia exatamente isso. **[N/Y: Sei que algumas pessoas não acreditam que a música pode realmente PASSAR um sentimento, bem, é verdade sim, é simples ver como, tem algumas música que, independente da música, você fica bem de ouvi-las, enquanto algumas te deixam triste, meio down... ]**

Arrastei-me lentamente até me apoiar na porta, deslizei até o chão, ainda encostada à porta.

A musica que estava tocando parecia... morta. Não encontrava outra palavra que a descrevesse melhor. Estava carregada de uma dor incompreendida, de segredos, de palavras que não haviam sido ditas, de momentos que pareciam esquecidos...

Abracei minhas pernas por causa do frio e apoiei minha cabeça na porta. A melodia ainda podia ser ouvida, e com o tempo minhas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas, até que se fecharam por completo...

...então comecei a sonhar, com a melodia, com a tristeza, com Edward...

Dei um grande pulo, estirando-me, mas algo ao meu lado não me permitiu fazê-lo. Tratei de abrir os olhos, mas estavam muito pesados para tal, mesmo assim tratei de descobrir onde me encontrava. Deslizei minhas mãos por um amplo colchão, lentamente me virei ao redor de algo que me abraçava e me dava calor e comecei a fazer o mesmo... Não podia ser!

Dei um grito e me sentei rapidamente, o que me deu uma grande tontura.

Em meio a escuridão pude perceber que estava no quarto de Edward. Como havia chegado ali? Olhei para mim mesma para ver se tinha cometido alguma imprudência, meu coração se tranqüilizou quando vi que usava a mesma roupa que havia posto no dia anterior.

- Bella?- perguntou uma voz sonolenta a meu lado. Sabia perfeitamente a quem pertencia.

Edward se espreguiçou e com rapidez se sentou do mesmo jeito que eu.

- Você está bem?- soltou um bocejo e levou as mãos aos olhos como uma criançinha.

Morri de ternura ao vê-lo dessa forma.

- Por que estou aqui?

- Te encontrei dormindo encostada à minha porta - disse soltando outro bocejo.

- Podia ter me acordado- minha voz soava desesperada - ou me deixado em minha cama.

- Não fique brava - pediu com uma delicadeza infinita enquanto passava a palma da mão em minha bochecha, virei meu rosto para que nossos olhares se cruzassem - Te juro que não te fiz nada - se apressou a dizer quando me encarou fixamente. Era isso que diziam meus olhos? Era verdade que estava assustada, mas não por isso. Sabia perfeitamente que Edward jamais me tocaria, o problema era que eu sabia que falava enquanto dormia, e mais de uma vez havia revelado o que sentia por ele - Tentei te levar para sua cama, mas a porta estava trancada com chave - Merda! Havia esquecido esse pequeno detalhe, por precaução fechava a porta para ter certeza de que Alice não faria um de seus atos de aparição - e você parecia tão cansada que não quis te acordar.

Suas palavras me encheram de ternura. Me peguei olhando seus perfeitos olhos esmeraldas por um tempo até recobrar a consciência.

- É melhor que eu vá para meu quarto.

Me preparei para levantar, mas Edward foi mais rápido e me segurou, me impedindo de me levantar.

- Não vai - suplicou- passa essa noite aqui, Bella - sua voz suave me embriagou. Por mais que suas palavras me confundissem.

- Não acho que seja certo.

- Não vou te tocar- voltou a dizer tal fato óbvio- Por favor, só por essa noite.

- Edward...

- Por favor, será como um presente - me olhou com sua carinha de cão seu dono. Quem no mundo podia resistir a ela?

- Só por essa noite - disse não muito segura de minhas palavras.

Me deitei, e Edward, satisfeito, fez o mesmo. Cobriu-nos e me abraçou fortemente.

Não tardou para que voltasse a sonhar. Antes de todas minhas luzes se apagarem pensei ter ouvido um "te amo" perto do meu ouvido, mas talvez só houvesse sido parte do sonho.

- Bella - senti que alguém me balançava.

- Mmm?- murmurei, envolvendo-me mais no sonho.

- Bella vá se trocar, hoje começam as aulas...

- Sim, claro... - Não estava brincando não é? - O que? - me levantei em um salto e olhei Edward na minha frente, já trocado com um jeans desgastado e um suéter cinza.

- Que lindo dia para começar o colégio, não?

- Ah não! Adeus mundo feliz! Olá mundo cruel!

**HEI GEEENTE, seguinte, créditos novamente à Dani Caçador! Então, dessa vez eu vou fazer uma coisinha que eu estava realmente acostumada a fazer... AS MINHAS NOTINHAS, mas presentes do que nunca*--* ( que emoção ow –kk), e só pra vocês se orientarem, a Dani também fez notinhas, então as dela estão como N/D(Nota da Dani AEAE) e as minhas como N/Y(Nota da Yasmiin;D)... Bem, hoje tem presentinho pra vcs, bgsbgs:***

**P.s.: Vcs são AS MELHORES! Leio todos os reviews e vejo todo o carinho de vocês pela fic e talz, acho isso muito fofo, foram os reviews q me animaram a continuar a traduzir, de verdade... E ás fãs de MN, só vou att lá quando a autora postar mais caps, já que desde que eu comecei a traduzir ela não postou mais nenhum capítulo, ok? Bgsmil:***

**P.s2.: Futebol maniacs aqui, geeente, vocês viram o amistoso Brasil x Itália? Jogãao, pelo menos eu achei... Não é todo dia que se vê a seleção com mais títulos mundiais (Eu, sou brasileiro, com muito orgulho, com muito amoooOr) e a seleção mais bonita do mundo ( Avante Squadra Azurra \o/) juntas por 90 minutinhos e uns quebrados, hein? NEMCOMENTO, cada italiano que puutz... bem, agora fui pq se não eu durmo aqui –kk**

**Yasmiin T.**

Capitulo oito: Mentiroso!

_Quando chegamos no colégio Edward parou seu charmoso Volvo junto ao M3 de Rose e a moto de Jazz. Lembranças vieram à tona em minha mente quando vi o velho edifício. Havia passado tantos momentos ali, por mais que fosse irônico, eu ainda estranhava a escola. Quando Edward me ajudou a sair do carro e fechou a porta um grito nos impediu de continuar nosso caminho até o colégio. Olhei para Edward que de repente havia ficado tenso ao meu lado e tinha o olhar temeroso fixado no lugar, o qual tinha certeza, havia vindo o grito. Segui seu olhar e perdi o fôlego, meu coração deixou de bater. Ali estava, a razão pela qual havia deixado Forks e havia começado todas as minhas desgraças. A razão pela qual havia me separado de Edward durante todos esses anos. A razão pela qual deixei aqueles que eu tanto amava. Ali estava; Lauren Mallory._


End file.
